Devil Inside
by ThexHushxSound
Summary: A girl turns up in Santa Carla, with no memories of her past except her name, and the nightmares that haunt her. Can she and the boys learn to trust each other? Or will they be the death of her? First Fic. No flames. Constructive critisizim welcome.
1. Devil With the Red Hair

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line!!!!!!!

_Character thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

Flashes. She could see them, in front of her eyes. One after the other, each one like a punch to her gut; The building, the surgical table, the syringe, the doctor, the boy, the screams, the pain, and blood. All of it hit her in one staggering rush and her eyes strained to open. Screaming. It was still there. It wouldn't stop. She could hear voices around her talking but they didn't make sense. The screams were louder than ever echoing over and over again in her ears. She could still feel the blood on her, heavy, sticky and thick coating her forehead and abdomen. Trying desperately to open her eyes, to see who was screaming, she began to tune into the voices.

"This chick is nuts!"

"Why don't we just finish her off?"

"She's not gonna last much longer anyway. C'mon, lets just-"

"No. Not yet."

Her eyes finally opened and the outlines of four boys became clear. Three were blonde and one was brunette. They all had the same biker look to them.

She scrambled away from them, noting the fact that she'd apparently fallen down in the sand before. It then began to register that she was the one screaming. She stopped and the blonde with the wild hair and fishnet shirt looked relieved.

"It's about time!" he exclaimed.

The girl continued to back away, while also trying to focus on getting herself into a standing position. She was alone, on a deserted beach, God knows where with four biker guys who were all looking at her like she the main course on a menu.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a shaky voice.

They didn't answer. They just continued to look at her expectantly.

She had managed to haul herself off the sand. As soon as she was upright the boys had formed a circle around her, keeping her from running off.

Now painfully aware of all of the deep gashes in her body, she moaned slightly and tried to stay conscience. Passing out now would not be a good idea. Determined to get away from these boys, despite their attempts to keep her here, she took a shaky step forward, only to plummet back towards the direction of the ground. The brunette reacted and caught her loosely around the waist. Not having the energy to thank him, she tried to move out of his arms, but his grip tightened and he held her there. The oldest looking boy, blonde with a mullet, stepped forward and regarded her with cold impassive eyes. She couldn't help but shiver and the boy smirked. He reached forward and gently ran his gloved hand over the blood-covered side of her face.

"What's your name?" He asked her in a chilling voice, his hand still resting on her cheek.

She smacked it away and sneered at him.

"Don't touch me!"

He laughed along with the other two blondes, while the boy restraining her pinned her arms behind her back.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

Her eyes flicked between the ones she could see. She tried to keep calm. They didn't know her, what she was capable of. She would protect herself if she had too. Coming to a decision, she took the brunettes left arm and pulled it away from her. Surprisingly, he let her. She flipped it over and studied the skin of his forearm. Nothing. She let go of his arm and it went back to restraining her.

"I want to see your left forearms." She said. Her voice was shaky, and she knew that she was going to pass out soon. The blonde with the mullet raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You want my name? Show me your left forearms." She repeated

They all stared at her for a few seconds before they each rolled up their left sleeve and showed her the unmarked skin of their arms. They were clean. She sighed in relief. At least they weren't with _them._ So it could have been worse.

"Your name?" mullet asked for the third time.

Black began to cloud her vision. She couldn't fight anymore. Slumping in the brunettes arms, she vaugly remembered answering before falling unconscious.

"Hayley."


	2. Before I Forget

Authors Note: Ok. I hope that people like this story. It's my first fanfic ever and it took me forever to figure out how I wanted to open the first chapter. The disclaimer mentions the book Chasing Yesterday, but you don't have to have read it to understand this story. I'm just trying to cover all of the bases since some of my plot is borrowed from that series, and because I don't want to get sued. Anyway, back to the story.

____

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

***

Character Thoughts FlashbacksChapter 2

_The room is silent except for the steady ticking of the clock. Twenty girls dressed in white sweats sit quietly at their small metal desks. The desks are uncomfortable not only because of the hard titanium seats, but also because of the handcuffs that are around each girls left wrist and ankle, chaining them there. The girls read quietly, not because they are particularly interested in what they are reading, but because they are afraid of what will happen to them if they make a sound. The large metal door snaps suddenly open and the tall man with the cold gray eyes comes in followed closely by a petite blonde woman. The man nods at the guard supervising the girls and the guard hands him a key, which he gives to the woman. She walks briskly over to a pale, redheaded girl sitting in the back corner, and frees her from the handcuffs. She pulls her up roughly and shoves her out the door, the man following behind. They go to the familiar room with the red door. Inside the girl climbs onto the gurney without being told. She waits patiently, yet fearfully as the metal straps that bind her to the table are snapped into place around her. The man prepares a syringe filled with a luminescent green liquid. The woman smiles wickedly at the girl before she is asked to leave the room. The man cleans a spot on the girls arm with peroxide and as he injects her with the liquid, tells her not to scream. She does anyway._

"Again with the screaming! Man, if this doesn't stop soon, we're going to have a problem."

Hayley's screams were cut off as her body hit the ground. She looked around to see the four boys that had found her on the beach staring down at her, obviously amused. She took a couple of seconds to catch her breath. The nightmare had been so _real_, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why it seemed so familiar.

"Hey, are you going to sit on the floor all night?"

Hayley looked up to see that the boys were still staring at her, and that the smallest blonde with the curly hair was holding his hand out to help her up. She looked at him suspiciously.

"If you help me up, are you going to hold me against my will again?" She asked bluntly.

The boy grinned and shook his head no. Hayley grasped his hand and he pulled her up off the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Looking around the room now, Hayley was amazed at what she saw. She was in a cave, if you could even call it that. Brightly lit by oil drums, it was filled with all of the trappings of a hotel, complete with a fountain and an elevator. There was a wheelchair with a black trench coat thrown haphazardly on it at the head of the room, and tunnels leading to other parts of the cave towards the back. There were posters on the walls, and the faint sound of rock music could be heard from a radio in the corner.

After taking in the room she looked back at the boys to see them watching her expectantly. The boy with the mullet raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Impressive." Hayley said, still in awe.

"This was the hottest resort around here about eighty years ago, at least until the big one hit San Francisco in 1906. It took a header right into the crack. Now it's ours."

The speech sounded monotonous and rehearsed, but Hayley found it interesting all the same. She nodded and then realized that she still had no idea where she was.

"Where is 'around here' exactly?" she asked.

The boy with the fishnet shirt grinned.

"Santa Carla, girl! Best city in California!"

_California. You're only in California. You ran in the complete opposite direction you wanted to go in. They'll find you. You know they will. _She shook her head lightly. Her thoughts weren't even making sense. She must have hurt her head worse than she thought. Speaking of her head…

Hayley's fingers flew to her forehead but she could find no trace of injury. She looked down at her stomach, but besides the large gash in her shirt, there was no evidence that she had ever been hurt. She looked up at the boys.

"How…?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." The one with the mullet said, eyes now trained on her. Hayley shivered at his intense gaze and looked around at the other boys. It was then she realized that she didn't know their names.

"So, I gave you my name. I think it's fair that I get yours." She said looking at each of them.

"Yeah, only after you stared at our arms." The dark haired one mumbled.

Hayley looked at him funny.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"You don't remember? You said you'd only give us your name if we showed you our arms."

"No I don't remember. Why would I do that?"

"You tell us." The one with the mullet spoke again.

Hayley just shrugged her shoulders. They were all silent for a moment before 'mullet boy' broke the silence once more.

"I'm David." He said finally. Hayley nodded and he continued.

"That's Paul," he pointed over at the blonde with the wild hair and the fishnet shirt who waved enthusiastically.

"Dwayne," he gestured to the brunette who simply nodded.

"And Marko." He pointed to the boy with the curly hair and crazy looking jacket, who grinned at her.

She nodded at all of them and attempted to smile. They fell into silence again and Hayley had a feeling she knew what was coming. Sure enough, Paul sat down next to her on the bed she had been sitting on and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"So what happened to you, girl?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." She said finally realizing.

Her entire memory was blank. The only thing that she could come up with was that she was in danger. She couldn't let them find her. That would be a heck of a lot easier if she knew who 'they' were.

"What _do_ you remember?" David asked her.

Hayley closed her eyes and tried to think of something else _anything_ else she remembered, but she was coming up blank.

"Just that I was running from someone. They hurt me so I ran and now I'm here" she said.

David just nodded.

"You can stay here, if you need to, since you don't know anyone here." He told her sounding a bit unsure of himself, like this was an out of character thing for him to do.

She wanted to argue, after all, she didn't really know these boys, but where else did she have to go? _Stay. You'll be safe here. _There was that voice in her head again. It seemed to know better than her so she nodded.

"Ok. Thanks I guess."

David just nodded towards her again.

The boys began to talk amongst themselves for a while, with Hayley only half listening. She was tiered and extremely confused. Before she knew it Marko was shaking her awake saying that they were going out for a couple of hours and would be back soon. That's the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

***

When the boys came back from hunting, they found Hayley already fast asleep. The three younger boys immediately looked to their leader.

"What do you think happened to her?" Marko asked looking over at the form of the sleeping girl.

Paul scoffed.

"What _happened _to her? How about what she _is_? She's not a vampire, but we all saw her heal like one."

"I don't know what she is. That's why she's staying here." David said firmly. The other boys nodded and walked off to the elevator shaft. David however lingered.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and looked her over. Her skin was a pale milky white which was in great contrast to the shock of fiery red hair that fell past her shoulders. Her body was slender and fragile looking like only the slightest amount of pressure would break her. Carefully he leaned over and brushed her long bangs out of her face, studying her forehead for any trace of a mark. There was none. She had healed just like they would have, but she wasn't a vampire. He couldn't help but wonder what had been done to this girl to make her able to heal from fatal wounds, to make her able to run as fast as she had yesterday night, to make her able to break a vampires grip. He took his hand off her forehead and stood there for a few seconds. He would get his answers. He always did. Smirking to himself, he walked off to the elevator shaft leaving Hayley to sleep somewhat peacefully in the lobby.

Please Review!


	3. Eyes Of White

**Authors Note: I want to thank NejisDarkNymph and High Class Trash for reviewing. It means a lot to know that people are actually reading the story. If you are reading the story, please review! It will let me know that people are interested and the updates will come faster ;-) **

*******

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

Chapter 3

_The redheaded girl sits on a metal chair, swinging her legs as she stares at the floor. She looks to be about twelve years old, but the oversized sweats she is forced to wear gives her the appearance of an eight year old to those who don't know her well. The door opens and the man with the cold eyes comes in followed by a woman with black hair._

"_You're sure she can do the job?" The woman asks, looking at the girl apprehensively._

"_She is more than capable. I know she doesn't look like much, but she's our strongest."_

_The girl just sits there thinking that if they fed her more, and gave her some better clothes, she might look a little more imposing. The woman nods at him and studies the girl curiously._

"_Can I speak with her alone?"_

_The man looks like he wants to disagree, but nods and leaves the room. As soon as his footsteps die away, the woman lets out a sigh of relief and walks slowly towards the girl. She bends down to her height and swipes some of her bangs off her face._

"_Do you want to get out of here?" she asks._

_The girl's eyes snap up to meet hers. Does she want to leave? She thinks she does. She been here so long that she doesn't know anything else, but she's sure that anywhere else is better than here._

"_Yes." She whispers softly._

_The woman nods, and her eyes flick back to the door fearfully._

_"We don't have much time. He'll be back soon. I can get you out of here but it isn't going to be easy. You're going to have to trust me, ok?"_

_The first rule for the girls here was not to trust anyone. Lies. That's all they knew now, lies, pain, broken promises, and death. Somehow though, she felt she could trust this woman. So she nodded her head yes. The woman's eyes tear up and she kisses the top of the girl's head._

"_Thank you. I'll get you out, and you'll never have to come back. I promise."_

_She turns to leave the room, but stops and looks back. The tears finally spill over her bright green eyes and she whispers._

"_I love you Hayley."_

_* * * _

The real Hayley jolts awake as though someone has given her an electric shock. Flashes again, just like on the beach, the red door, the medicine, an explosion, and glowing green eyes. The woman's words still echo in her head.

_"I love you Hayley"_

"Hayley?"

She looks up, to see Marko sitting down next to her.

"You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream."

"You get a lot of those, huh?"

"Apparently."

Hayley closed her eyes trying to hold on to the quickly fading details of the dream. She turned to Marko again.

"Do you have a pencil and some paper?"

He nodded and got up to get it. Hayley repeated what she remembered from the past two dreams over in her head. Red door, syringe, green liquid, gray-eyed man, tiny blonde woman, handcuffs, and the woman who claimed she loved her. _If she loves you so much then why did the boys find you bleeding to death on the beach, running like the devil was chasing you? _The voice in her head asked. She didn't have an answer for that one. Marko came back with a pen and a legal pad. Hayley thanked him and quickly wrote down what she remembered from her dreams, as well as some of the flashes. She was beginning to think that they weren't dreams at all. She was starting to think they were memories.

* * *

All four of the boys were finally up and they were contemplating on weather or not they should take Hayley to the boardwalk.

"We can't just keep her prisoner in here, man. She'll go nuts!" Paul was saying

"We don't know what else she's capable of." David argued.

"She can heal, but what else can she do? If _she_ doesn't know, then she can't control it, and then we'd be drawing attention to ourselves."

"I don't think she's much of a threat, David I mean look at her." Marko said, chewing nervously on his nail.

"Yeah well we don't look all that threatening either." Dwayne mumbled.

Paul fell off the edge of the fountain.

"WHAT are you talking about?!"

"Look this isn't getting us anywhere." David said firmly.

"Why don't we ask her what she thinks?" Dwayne said.

They stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Hayley.

She was sitting on the couch with the legal pad propped up on her knees. Her hands were moving in quick, sharp motions as she sketched. It looked normal, but then they saw that instead of looking at the paper, she was looking at the shelf in the corner.

"Hayley?" David called as he walked over to her.

"Is she okay?" Paul asked, looking at the other two.

Dwayne just shrugged his shoulders and Marko continued biting his nails.

"Hayley." David said again, more firmly this time. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer; she just kept her eyes trained on the shelf to the left of David, her hands still moving in quick jerky motions over the paper. David carefully removed the pen from her hands, which she then folded in her lap. He placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face slowly to look at him. He almost fell of the arm of the couch. Her eyes were completely white. The pupil, iris and all of the veins in her eyes had completely vanished leaving two white orbs staring blankly at him.

"Hayley!" He said urgently, tapping her face lightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked he walked over and swore loudly when he saw her face.

Dwayne and Marko stared at her gaping, not sure if they should be concerned or freaked out. Hayley began to strain against David's hold on her and he turned toward her again.

"Hayley, I'm trying to help you. Stop." As soon as the word left his mouth she obeyed, and sat still once more, eyes still white, but fixed attentively on his face. David raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hayley tell me what's happening to you." He demanded.

"Colors, Red to blue to green to purple, back to red. You have to listen or it hurts." She answered in a blunt detached voice.

"What do the colors do?" David asked her, the other boys watching in awe.

"They make you see things. Bad things. I don't want them. Turn it off!"

She began to shake and tried to get out of David's grip.

"Hayley--" David started.

"NO! I don't want to! You can't make me! I wont do it! NO!"

She pushed against David's arms trying to get up from the couch but he held her down, looking over at the shelf she had been staring at before. Paul's lava lamp was on the shelf and had been switched on earlier. The colors were the same that Hayley had described.

"Turn it off!" He yelled, motioning to it, while still trying to restrain the hysterical girl. He was straddling her waist to keep her from kicking him and had her arms pinned over her head. Yeah, it wasn't awkward at all.

Paul rushed over to turn off the lamp, while Hayley was still screaming profusely.

"NO! I won't do it! I won't hurt them. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The lamp was switched off and her body went limp under David's, her eyes still wide open. They all watched in amazement as the missing details of her eyes faded back into the white part. He body jerked suddenly, and she shot up, colliding heads with David, who was still on her lap.

"OW! What the hell?" she said rubbing her head. She looked around to see what she hit it on and locked eyes with David. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she shrieked, shoving him to the ground.

David pulled himself up while Hayley pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the rest of them.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she demanded.

"Dude, you just had like a seizure or something." Paul exclaimed.

"What?" she shrieked

"Yeah! Your eyes were like gone! They were solid white and then you started yelling about not wanting to do something." Paul explained.

"Did I say what I didn't want to do?" she asked, her voice taking a desperate tone.

"You said you didn't want to hurt them." David said quietly.

Hayley looked at him, and a hazy memory began to surface. David was holding her down and she was screaming, but there was something else, a voice telling her to…

"They wanted me to kill you." She blurted out suddenly.

Four pairs of eyes locked onto hers sharply, each giving her murderous looks. Of course she didn't know that she had just told four _vampires_ that someone wanted her to kill them, so she just held their gazes.

"Who is 'they'?" David said in a deadly calm voice.

"I wish I knew." Hayley answered back sincerely.

David studied her face, looking for any trace of a lie. When it was apparent she was telling the truth, he nodded.

"We're heading down to the boardwalk. Do you want to come?" He asked. His voice was back to normal, but his eyes still held a cold edge of distrust. Hayley thought for a second, surprised by the sudden change of subject. She decided she could use the fresh air.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

David simply turned away and motioned for her to follow. They left the cave and climbed up a flight of rickety wooden steps before reaching the top of a cliff. Hayley walked over to the edge and looked out at the view. Even though it was dark she could tell it was breathtaking. Turning back to the boys, she realized that their means of transportation was motorcycles. She walked towards them and studied the bikes apprehensively.

"You ride with me." David said from a spot very close to her right ear. She whipped around, startled. Hadn't he just been a few feet in front of her?

"How did you…?" she started, but he simply smirked and walked over to his bike, climbing on. He held out his hand, and she took it and climbed on behind him.

"Hold on." He said before revving the engine and taking off, the boys behind him.

As the landscape whipped by, Hayley couldn't help but feel at ease. It reminded her of running. She watched the beach whiz by, blissfully unaware of the secret that would be revealed to her that night.

**Authors Note: Wow! It's a long one! I'm shooting for five reviews before the next chapter. It's already written so I'm waiting on you guys! Push the button! You Know you want too! **


	4. Vampire Heart

Authors Note: You guys are awesome. Seriously. I didn't really think a lot of people would get into this story, so the fact that people are is giving me like major self esteem points!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! (This is a good chapter!)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

Chapter 4

The boardwalk was noisy and colorful. Hayley watched in amazement as people with all sorts of crazy outfits and hairstyles walked passed. The boys parked their bikes and began to walk towards the bright lights of the rides. She could tell that they were all a little on edge about her being here. They surrounded her in a protective formation and kept shooting her uneasy glances.

"Look, I'm fine now, you don't have to crowd me." Hayley said, getting annoyed.

David's stance remained defensive, but the other three seemed to relax. Paul grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of some of the more dangerous looking rides.

"C'mon girl! You have to try this coaster!"

Hayley laughed and followed, feeling immediately at ease.

After they hit a few more rides, the boys said they had to go do something on their own for a while. Hayley was curious but didn't ask questions.

"Go, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Marko asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the carousel in like, a half hour?"

"Sounds good."

They went their separate ways and Hayley found herself wandering the boardwalk, occasionally stopping to look at some of the merchandise the street vendors were selling. Coming up on her left was a brightly lit comic book shop. Did she like comics? She figured there was only one way to find out. As she walked towards the door, a smell coming from a nearby pizza restaurant made her freeze. It was a familiar heavy smell that reminded her of rotten eggs. _Gasoline._

_The smell of the gas Hayley was pouring onto the floor of the basement she was currently in was sharp and nauseating. She tried not to gag as she finished off the last container._

"_Are you done?" The black haired woman's voice sounded through her head._

"_Yes." She answered back verbally._

"_Remember what I told you." She replied._

_Hayley wasn't going back to the hell she had been living in for the past ten years of her life. No more white walls, needles, or handcuffs. She was going to leave. All she had to do was wait for the woman to say that she was losing connection with her, and she was to run to a safe house the woman had told her about._

"_What are you doing in here?" The woman's voice asked alarmed._

"_No! This is my assignment! What are you doing?! STOP!"_

"_You betrayed us, were making sure we get back what's ours." The gray eyed mans voice said._

"_HAYLEY RUN!"_

_Hayley dropped the gasoline container and ran up the steps leading to the only way out. Just as she reached the top step, the man's voice ran through her ears._

"_Go back, Hayley."_

_Having no choice but to obey, she turned around and walked back down the steps._

"_Light the match and throw it into the gas."_

_Hayley tried to stifle a sob._

"_Please" she begged, trying to fight the command._

"_Light it." The man's voice was urgent in her head._

_She struck the match with one hand, but quickly gripped her wrist with the free one._

"_Please don't make me do this!" she pleaded, trying to restrain her hand from throwing the match._

"_DO IT!" he yelled._

_She dropped the match. Eyes widening she ran up the steps again before anyone could tell her not to and gripped the doorknob. It was locked. She slid down the back of the door holding her head in her hands. She was going to die. Fear pulsed through her veins as she heard the deafening bang of something exploding. She felt a raw energy pulsing through her and she could almost feel her eyes turn a bright glowing green. Maybe she could save herself. She saw the flames rushing towards her and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating hard. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the black haired woman's voice in her head again, crying._

"_I love you Hayley."_

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Hayley jerked out of her trance and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair decked out in army attire snapping his fingers in front of her face. She gave herself a little shake and forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks though." She said softly.

The kid looked unconvinced but nodded and walked into the comic book store. She didn't feel like going in anymore so she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. As she walked she felt something dripping down her cheeks. Alarmed, her hands flew to her face and came back with tears. She was crying. Once she realized she broke down completely. Sitting on a nearby bench she brought her knees to her chest, laid her head down on them and cried. She didn't want to remember anymore. She just wanted to be oblivious to whatever happened to her in the past. Knowing that she had to meet the boys soon, she did her best to wipe the tears off her face as she walked toward the carousel. On her way there, she saw Dwayne standing on the beach in front of a bonfire. Walking towards him slowly, she stopped when she head a sharp cry from somewhere on her left. She saw Marko and walked over toward him instead. When she reached him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He dropped what he was holding, and had her pinned to the ground in a split second with an animistic snarl. She gasped when she saw his face. His normally baby blue eyes were now glowing amber, and his canines had lengthened into lethal fangs.

"Vampire." She whispered

If that weren't enough proof, she looked over to the side. The thing that Marko had dropped wasn't a thing at all. It was the body of a girl. It hadn't been the smartest idea to look though, because in doing so, she had exposed her neck to the creature above her. Marko's eyes flashed and he bared his fangs, leaning in to sink them into her flesh. Hayley closed her eyes, bracing herself for the deadly impact, but it never came.

"Marko, stop." David's voice called out firmly.

If that hadn't been enough, a figure came running towards them and pushed Marko off her, into the sand. Quick as a flash David had his arms firmly around Hayley waist, despite her persistent struggling. Dwayne walked quickly over to the body of the girl and threw it into the bonfire. Paul, who had been the figure that pushed Marko down, was still restraining him from attacking a very frightened Hayley.

Once Marko stopped lunging at her, and she stopped struggling against David's hold, everything grew silent. Hayley broke it by pulling herself forcibly from David's arms, and scrambling backwards.

"Stay away from me." She said her voice shaking with fear.

"Were no going to hurt you, Hayley." David said calmly, taking a couple of slow steps towards her.

"What was that then?!" she asked gesturing to Marko while backing even further away.

David sighed.

"Marko's the newest edition, he has trouble restraining himself sometimes."

"Plus _you_ snuck up on me!" Marko exclaimed.

Hayley just kept looking at them fearfully.

"Look you've been with us for almost two days. For some of that time, you were covered in blood, and unconscious. Have we ever given you a reason not to trust us, besides right now?" David reasoned.

Hayley slowly shook her head no.

"Exactly. If we were going to hurt you, believe me we would have done it already." He finished taking a few strides toward her.

In her panic, Hayley's eyes flashed green and David flew backwards away from her.

"What the…" He said getting up.

He walked back over to her, slower this time, and cautiously put his hand out, only for it to meet an invisible barrier between him and Hayley.

"Whoa!" Paul exclaimed walking over, the other two following him.

Eyes still faintly glowing, Hayley too, watched in amazement.

"Am I…?"

Slowly, the boys nodded.

"Can you take it down?" David asked, locking eyes with hers.

Hayley looked away unsure.

"Were not going to hurt you, I promise. Your more like us then you are human anyway." He added as if it were supposed to be comforting.

Her guard was falling though. Slowly her eyes went back to their normal hazel and the barrier melted away. Against her will, she began to cry again. It was all just getting to be too much. The boys looked at each other uneasily. None of them were good with crying girls. Paul shoved David forward.

"Dude, your leader. Do something."

Glaring at Paul, his eyes softened the tiniest bit when he looked over at Hayley. He walked over to her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her. She surprised him by crying into his chest.

"C'mon, lets go home." He whispered into her hair.

Hayley nodded and followed them over to the bikes. She climbed on behind David and closed her eyes. She just wanted it all to stop.

(A/N: It was originally going to end here, but When I saw how many Reviews I got, I added some of Chapter 5. )

When they reached the cave, the first thing Hayley did was walk over to where she had left the legal pad, and write down what she remembered from the flash earlier. When she was done she put the cap on the pen and began to fiddle with it nervously. She could feel their eyes on her. It was Paul who broke the silence.

"So are we just gonna sit here all night and not talk?" he asked, eyes flicking from Hayley to Marko, to David, to Dwayne and back to Hayley.

Hayley sighed.

"No." she said softly looking up at him.

"So what are we going to--?"

"I think someone kidnapped me." Hayley said.

They all turned to look at her.

"What?" Marko asked.

"When I was younger. Lately I've been having these…flashes or memories I guess. I'm in this place, like a sort of institution, there were other girls there to and they, these people, I think they used us for stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" David asked

"I don't know exactly. It's just bits and pieces, but I remember this guy injecting me with this green liquid, and there was this woman who wanted me for a 'job'. The guy made it sound like it was a normal thing."

"Do you know what she wanted you for?"

Hayley hesitated.

"I remembered… I was in this house, a basement, and I was putting gasoline all over the floor. The woman, the one that wanted me to do it, something happened to her and that man told me to light the basement on fire. There was an explosion, and I was locked in and then nothing. Black."

They were silent for a moment.

"What about the woman." Dwayne asked.

"I don't know, but I think…" She took a shuddery breath.

They all looked at her expectantly.

"You think?" David pressed.

She locked eyes with him.

"I think she was my mother." She choked out, her eyes welling with tears for the third time that night.

She had always known really, after she saw that first flash. Just the way the woman acted. Nervous, protective, she said that she loved her, but it wasn't enough in the end. Something had happened, and _they _won.

The others exchanged dark glances.

"If she was your mother, why would she put you in danger in the first place?" Marko asked.

Hayley shook her head.

"She was trying to get me out. There was a safe house I was supposed to get to but I couldn't get out of the basement. The door was locked."

David nodded.

"Do you remember when this was, exactly." He asked.

"I looked little. Like twelve maybe? I don't know."

"How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." She answered

"And that you knew?"

"My age and my name. That's all I know for sure."

"So this explosion, it was about six years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you don't remember anything else after that?"

"Nope."

Paul let out a low whistle.

"That's rough."

"Anything else you remember?" David asked.

Hayley shook her head.

"Just what I told you."

"Wait!" Marko said suddenly jumping up. He walked over to her and grabbed the legal pad. He flipped through it and turned to the page she had been drawing on earlier, when she flipped out.

"What about this?" he asked showing it to her.

On the paper, was the same symbol drawn over and over again. It was two sideways triangles connected at the points. Some were just lines, some were colored in, and some had been made three-dimensional. Hayley studied the paper curiously.

"I drew this?"

"Yeah, while your eyes were all crazy white." Paul said.

"What is it?" Marko asked.

"I have no idea."

She looked at the symbols. There was something familiar about them but she couldn't place it.

"I know it from somewhere but I don't know where." She said.

They continued to talk for a little while longer, until the upcoming sunrise was too much. The boys walked over to the elevator shaft, which was the entrance to the part of the cave in which they slept. David hung back.

"Hayley." He said walking back over to her.

She looked up.

"Before you said that they, the people that did this to you, asked you to kill us. Does that mean they know where you are? That they can still control you?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"That doesn't really help the situation." He snapped.

Hayley sighed.

"David, as far as I can remember, they had us in that place, wherever it was, locked up tight. There was tons of security. Handcuffs, freaky controlling lights, the works. I don't know how I got out, but I think that it probably would have taken a lot. I think I was good at resisting them. I would never try to intentionally hurt you, not only because I'd probably fail miserably, but also because you and the boys are all I've got right now."

David nodded and began to walk away.

"Promise me something though." She asked.

He turned back around.

"If something does happen, if they come for me, or if I try to hurt you, or the boys, or anyone and you can't stop me…"

She took a shaky breath.

"Just if that happens, please just end it. Kill me. Please."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're giving me permission to--?"

"Yes. Promise me."

He searched her eyes for any trace of a bluff before nodding slowly.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

He said nothing as he disappeared down the elevator shaft.

Hayley walked over to her own bed, knowing that even if she hadn't made the most appealing decision, it was the right one.

***

Authors Note: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuun! I need at least five more reviews before the next update. So Push the magical button of wonders! 


	5. Chasing Yesterday

**Authors Note: ****Chapter Fiiiiiiiive! Thanks for all the amazing Reviews guys! It's really great to know that you like it, and some of your theories are interesting. So some stuff is going to be answered in this chapter, I'm sure you all hate me for making you wait this long for answers. So ONWARD!**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

Chapter 5

_Pain. That's all she could feel. It rolled over her in waves, and at first was almost soothing. With great effort, she opened her eyes, only to snap them shut again. There was too much smoke. Smoke. She remembered, all of it. The gas, the basement, the flames, she wasn't dead. She did it. Opening her eyes again, slower this time, Hayley looked around her. There was smoke everywhere, and she could see something on fire a little further down. She found that she really didn't care. She was out, by herself. No one was here to give her any commands; she was free to do what she wanted. Even though if anyone saw a twelve-year-old girl wandering the streets alone, they would probably be concerned, but again, she really didn't care. Pulling herself up, she took a few cautious steps to make sure she could walk. When she was satisfied she could, she took off running. Her destination? The safe house the black haired woman had told her about._

* * *

About 5,000 miles away from Santa Carla, California, in the middle of the Nevada desert, there was a fence. About fifty feet high, it ran a 1,000-foot perimeter in a perfect square around a seemingly normal area of the desert. Why you ask? Because in the center of that square, covered by a false tile of hard-packed desert ground, is a door. That door leads to Lysan Corp, an institution where, until about 5 minutes ago, had been in complete chaos. Because you see, six years ago, there had been an explosion in a suburb just outside of Vegas called Summerlin. This explosion had led to the escape of one of their best experiments. Experiment 13G. But of course, you all know her as Hayley. She had gotten away however, and they had spent the last six years trying and failing to capture her. Every time their paths crossed, Hayley would walk away almost completely unscathed, leaving handfuls of their mean both dead and critically injured. This was a tender subject among the people who worked at Lysan, Especially in the cases of Dr. Adam Burns and Veronique Duncan. Dr. Burns, and Miss. Duncan, as they are called by the other girls or to put the term more professionally, 'test subjects' in the institute, were the ones who were responsible for Hayley. They were the ones who made sure she was injected with the correct serum on time, took the correct stabilizing drugs, and of course that she had no memory from the small amount of time she had spent with her mother. Just in case you haven't guessed, we've met all these people already. You know Dr. Burns as the man with the cold eyes, Miss. Duncan as the petite blonde woman, and Hayley's mother as the black haired woman that tried to save her. You know this of course, but Hayley doesn't that's my job. Like I said before, Lysan was complete chaos until five minutes ago, when they found Hayley's location again. I've got a bad feeling their going to get her this time. From what I've heard, she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know what she's capable of or how to use it. She probably doesn't remember the videotape, or me for that matter. That's why I've got to find her. Santa Carla, California. 5,000 miles away. I have to warn her. They're coming.

* * *

_Reaching the door to the safe house, she looks under the potted plant. Sure enough there's a key, just like the woman said there would be. Unlocking the door she lets herself it. Empty. They probably all think she's dead. This just keeps getting better. Hayley walks through the house looking around to make sure there's really no one there. There isn't. The first thing she does is walk straight into the bathroom and takes a shower. The hot water felt good, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this clean. Wrapping a towel around her, she walks into a room that looks like a girl's bedroom. There's a backpack on the bed. She opens it and sets to work. She pulls off the towel and pulls on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and red converse shoes. She puts a couple more pairs of jeans, some shirts, and a couple more tank tops into the bag. She finds a red hoodie in the closet and ties it around her waist. She goes into the next room, the bathroom. She opens the medicine cabinet and grabs a box of bandages, a hairbrush, some disinfectant, and a small bottle of peroxide. There is a small bag on one of the shelves and she looks inside. Makeup. She zips it shut and tosses it into her bag. The last room looks to be like a master bedroom. The first thing she sees is a yellow envelope on the dresser. She opens it. Inside is about 5,000 dollars in cash. She takes the money and spreads it throughout the many pockets of the bag, and keeps $100 on her person. She goes into the closet, and at first doesn't see anything interesting. Closing the door, he stops when she notices the corner of something gleam in the harsh light of the room. Taking it down, she realizes it's one of those metal suitcases. Tearing the room apart for the key, she finally finds it in a jewelry box on the dresser. She opens the case, and gasped. Inside were a 9mm gun and about 3 boxes of ammo. Carefully, she takes the gun apart to see if it's loaded. It is. She puts it in her jeans so she could grab it if needed. She puts the ammo on the bag and zips it shut. On her way out, she stops in the kitchen and grabs a couple bottles of water and a bag of pretzels. She also goes over to the wood knife block on the counter and pulls out the pair of kitchen scissors. She puts them in her bag as well and goes to leave the house. On her way out, she catches her reflection in a mirror hanging on the back of a door and she freezes. Looking at her now, you would never think that she was a twelve-year-old girl. She looked older, the contours of her face were sharp instead of rounded, and the clothes she was wearing no longer gave her the appearance of a drowned rat. It helped that she was on the tall side too. That wasn't what scared her though. It was her eyes. They had lost any and all traces of child-like innocence and were now hard and cold. She almost started crying, but she sucked it up. They would pay for what they did to her. For ripping her childhood away from her and forcing to become the girl in the mirror. Hayley wouldn't let them get away with it. Turning from the mirror, she walked out the door with an air of confidence about her. She was free._

* * *

(A/N: Ok, just so no one gets confused, the italicized stuff were flashbacks, the stuff by the unknown narrator was present time in Lysan Corp. and right now, were going back to present time with Hayley and the boys. Just wanted to clear that up!)

Hayley walked along the beach a bit aimlessly. It was two hours till sundown, so the boys weren't up yet. She was almost glad; she really wasn't looking forward to facing David after what she made him promise last night.

"_Promise me something though." She asked._

_He turned back around._

"_If something does happen, if they come for me, or if I try to hurt you, or the boys, or anyone and you can't stop me…"_

_She took a shaky breath._

"_Just if that happens, please just end it. Kill me. Please."_

_He looked at her in disbelief._

"_You're giving me permission to--?"_

"_Yes. Promise me."_

_He searched her eyes for any trace of a bluff before nodding slowly._

"_I promise."_

She shuddered lightly. Death by vampire attack, not something she wanted to think about. Suddenly her foot caught on something and she went plummeting towards the ground and fell on her face.

"Um, OW!" she said to herself.

Looking over to see what she tripped over, she realized that it was a backpack. Her eyes widened in recognition.

_She walks into a room that looks like a girl's bedroom. There's a backpack on the bed._

"_That's Mine!!!" _She thought excitedly to herself. She grabbed the bag and ran as fast as she could back to the cave. When she got there, she sat down on one of the couches and opened the bag slowly. The first thing she saw was a layer of clothes. Jeans, tank tops, and a red hoodie that looked like it had seen better days. She felt another wave of recognition when she saw it though. Someone had always teased her about wearing it all the time.

_"One day your gonna die of heatstroke in that thing Hays."_

Wishing she knew whose voice it was in her memory, she quickly slid it on, and continued looking through the bag. Under the clothes was an envelope filled with money. She counted about eight hundred dollars. Putting it on top of the clothes, she dug deeper. Makeup bag, first aid stuff, Advil, mainly just basic stuff, that is until she reached the bottom. Taking out a pair of rusted kitchen scissors, she saw it. A gun. Taking it out carefully, she realized with fear, that it felt natural in her grip. Carefully turning the safety on, she placed it under some of her clothes, not wanting to look at it. She removed a box of ammo ands put it with the gun. Once that was out, the last item in the bag was revealed. It was a video camera. She took it out with shaking hands. She knew that it was important. She turned it on. It flickered to life and gave her two options. Play or Turn off device. She stared at the small screen, unsure. That's how the boys found her. Sitting on the couch, pile of stuff next to her, video camera in her hands, completely zoned in on the screen.

"Someone go check if her eyes are still there." Paul said backing away a little.

His voice snapped her out of it.

"Relax, I'm fine." She said turning to look at them.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is all this stuff?" Marko said looking at it.

"It's mine, I guess I had it on me before you found me. I must have put it down, or dropped it, or something."

"How did you know to go find it?" David asked curiously.

"I didn't. It sort of found me." She answered, blushing slightly as she remembered falling on her face.

David smirked.

"You tripped over it didn't you?"

"Shut up. You know nothing"

The others laughed.

"Anyway, were going down to the boardwalk. You coming?"

She thought for a moment.

"No I think I'll stay here okay?" she said, her gaze fixed on the camera.

David nodded and the boys left. Once the roaring of the motorcycles faded into the distance, Hayley took a deep breath and pressed play.

**Authors Note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think this is the first real cliffhanger. I can imagine you all staring at me with your mouths wide open like 'is this chick serious?!' Unfortunately, I am. Five more reviews and then we shall see what's on the tape. Of course I know already, heh, heh. Review! Review like the wind!**


	6. Free Falling

**Authors Note****:** You guys rock. Seriously, I got so many reviews today, that I decided to update early. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley my OC.

* * *

Running. It comes naturally for us. The scientists in Lysan aren't dense; they know that we have to be able to get in and out of places quickly. They just didn't count on some of their experiments creating a conspiracy against them. That's what we did. We didn't believe Hayley at first. She risked her life to save us, and we threw it back at her face. After she escaped, I looked to see if she was telling the truth. I needed to prove to the other girls as well as myself that Hayley was lying to us. Turns out she wasn't. So this is my way of apologizing. She tried to save my ass, so now I'm going to try to save hers. If only I could run faster…

* * *

At first, there was only static on the screen of the camera. Then it flicked over to the picture. It was following two pairs of shoes walking along hard-packed desert ground. One was a pair of faded red Converse and the other was a pair of beat up Nikes. Finally a voice that Hayley recognized to be hers, spoke,

"So? Is it on?"

A boys voice answered back

"I think so."

"Well stop filming our feet and lets get this over with!"

"Ok, Ok, jeez, when did _you_ get so bossy?"

"You love me"

"Yeah, yeah just start talking."

The view switched up to Hayley face. She looked to be about fifteen years old, so the video was probably around three years old.

"Ok, so yeah. My names Hayley, and the nimrod behind the camera is Spencer."

"Hey!"

"Shut-up. Aaaaaaanyway, to keep matters short; we've recently discovered that basically I'm not as human as everyone else on the planet. It's sort of like--"

"To put it plainly, she's a freak."

"Thanks Spence."

"Yep."

"Watcha watchin'?"

Hayley gave a little scream and looked to see that the boys were back. She paused the video.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you called the guy filming it a nimrod." Paul said, vaulting over the couch to sit next to her.

"Who is he anyway?" David asked

"I don't know, hopefully by the end of this _something_ will come to me.

David nodded and looked away.

"Why David? You _jealous?" _Paul teased.

David shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Can I get back to this please?" Hayley asked gesturing to the camera.

"Sure."

None of the boys moved.

"You're gonna watch it?" She asked.

"Hey, it concerns us too."

Hayley mumbled something about 'stubborn vampires' before pressing play.

"Yeah so I guess there is some truth in the fact that I'm a freak, thanks to the sympathetic words of my oh-so-loyal camera man.

"Hays?"

"Yeah?"

"Get on with it."

"Fine. So basically were going to document some stuff for 'evidence' for when we kick Lysan's ass."

The Hayley in the video walked over to her backpack and pulled out a long hunting knife.

"So without further ado…"

She positioned the knife over her left wrist.

"Let's do this."

She cut the knife into her skin drawing a line all the way up to her collarbone, as if she were trying to cut herself open. The cut closed itself neatly behind the knife's trail, leaving only a small amount of blood behind.

"Jesus Christ!" Spencer's voice exclaimed

Video Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Quit being such a baby."

Through a series of other painful tests, they had established that Hayley could not die. They'd tried everything short of drowning, since there was no water in the desert, but they were pretty sure that wouldn't work either.

"Ok. Now for the less painful and disgusting part." Video Hayley said.

The camera followed her over to a small, cliff-like structure. She stared at it with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, so now the question is how do I get this freaky power stuff to work? Spencer, any thoughts?"

"Oh, so NOW you acknowledge my existence."

"Chillax dude, I know your there and our wonderful viewers, if anyone does end up watching this know your there, even if they can't see you. That's all that counts."

"Fine. I have a theory."

"Sharing is caring."

"Ok, just promise you won't go Amityville Horror on my ass?"

"What's Amityville Horror?"

"Oh, right, you have no social life."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Whatever. I'll rephrase that. Promise you won't kill me?"

"Why would I—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While she had her back turned, Spencer had picked up the knife and stabbed Hayley squarely in the back. Somewhere from behind the real Hayley, David hissed.

"SHHHHHH! It's getting good!" Marko said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Video Hayley screamed as she rounded on Spencer.

"Oh, my God!" The real Hayley screamed and she saw her eyes on the screen. They were a glowing emerald green and they were flashing dangerously at her friend."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was the only way I could think of to make you mad! Besides, it worked!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Try moving one of the boulders."

Eyes still glowing, Hayley put her had out in the direction of the boulder, and flicked her hand upwards. The boulder sprung to life and flew a good fifty-feet into the air before landing with a deafening crack, back on the ground. The two teens were silent for a moment before Spencer broke it.

"You know, you should consider a career as an actress. If they higher you, they would never need special effects, plus you would never need to act like a jerk since you already are one. Seriously, think about it."

"Spence have I told you lately that you're an idiot?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm doing it now."

"I'll take note of it."

After a few more tries with the boulder, Hayley could direct it without using her hands. She could also access whatever kind of 'freaky power' she had without having someone stab her." Now they were working on the last thing. Hayley was standing about 70 feet up on some boulders she had stacked, and was looking at Spencer like he was nuts.

"C'mon Hays! You did it before."

"I don't know, I think you were imagining things. Have you taken any drugs recently? Cocaine, pot, anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Cause if you are--"

"Look, you were levitating."

"So your trying to tell me I can fly?"

"No, not fly, just sort of jump. While using some qualities one might use if trying to fly."

"So flying?"

"Whatever you want to call it, just jump off and think up."

"Fine, but you're setting any bones I break."

"Fair enough."

She jumped of the boulders, and want flying towards the ground screaming. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she used it to kick off and went flying back up again stopping about 30 feet from the ground. She was now floating in mid-air, and by the looks of it, enjoying it immensely.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!!! Spencer, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to get down without breaking anything."

Hayley slowly floated down and managed to hit the ground softly.

"Well today was exciting!" She said cheerfully as she walked over to Spencer.

"Sure. Lets go with 'exciting' that sums today up. Sort of. Not really."

"You got a better word?"

"Disturbing."

"I like your word better."

"Okay then. Wanna help me turn this off? It's not cooperating."

"Sure. Gimmie."

Hayley took the camera from him, and for the first time since the video started, they got to see what Spencer looked like. He had shaggy, sandy blonde hair that hung into his sliver-blue eyes slightly. He was tall and lanky standing at about 5'7".

"Here, I think this turns it--"

The camera went dark. Hayley and the boys just stared at it for a while, Paul's mouth hanging open slightly. That's when Hayley started laughing. Their heads all snapped to her and watched, half amused half concerned as she literally fell of the couch, laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Oh. My. God. How could I possibly forget that? That day was hysterical! Spence almost fell over when I broke my arm with the rock! I wish someone could have filmed the look on his face. Priceless."

When she was done laughing, she continued to lay on the floor, staring into space.

"Yeah. I think were going to go to sleep now, suns coming up." Marko said looking at her a bit strangely

Hayley just nodded absently and continued to stare at the ceiling.

The boys headed towards the elevator shaft, except once again, David hung back.

"Do you purposely wait for them to leave before you have meaningful conversations with me, or is it a coincidence?" Hayley asked from her spot on the floor.

David ignored her question.

"So you remember now, what you can do?"

"Yep."

"Think you can try it?"

Hayley didn't answer. David just kept staring at her with raised eyebrows. He didn't realize he was levitating in mid-air, until Hayley busted out laughing again, and he fell to the floor at her loss of concentration.

"Real observant, David."

Once again she got no response. All of a sudden, he was leaning over her, arms on either side of her head.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do."

She raised an eyebrow

"What are you going to do about it."

He smirked at her before pressing his lips to hers.

Surprised at first, she just lay their stiff. Slowly she began to respond, arms wrapping around his neck. They stayed like that for a while until air became an issue for Hayley and she pulled away. She looked up at David confused.

"What--?"

She was silenced by him kissing her again.

* * *

I wasn't going to go to Santa Carla without some sort of backup, so I needed to make a stop first. The house was just outside of Summerlin, about two miles away from the site of that explosion six years ago. But you already know all about that. I knocked on the door, thinking of how I was going to get this twerp to come with me. A muffled 'one minute' came from behind the door, and I waited restlessly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Finally, the door opened and I grinned.

"Hi Spencer."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Yaaaaaaay! Spencer is based off my friend John so this ones for him. *raises imaginary glass* Aaaaaaanyways, I need a character to be our mysterious narrator person, but I need some help. I know that it's defiantly a girl, but other than that I'm drawing a blank. So I decided to have a contest! I need a name, a description, if you want her to be paired with someone in the story, (Besides David, he's Hayley's, but Spencer is open though!) and if you want her to have dome sort of special power besides what Hayley can already do. I'll pick the one I like the best, and put her in the story! Thanks for your help!!! Now push the shiny button!**


	7. Once Upon A Memory

Authors Note: This chapter is NOT a continuation of the last one. Were stopping the story for a brief time to tie up any loose ends about Hayley's past. I was going to try to spread all of this stuff out throughout the whole story, but the way it's going, that won't be possible. Sorry for any stuff that might have been repeated! I have the next chapter already written, but I'm trying to give people more time to review for the contest. I have four possible choices right now, so keep 'em comin!! This whole chapter is a flashback so I won't bother italicizing anything.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs.

*** * ***

Sixteen years ago. Hayley age 2

"Hayley! No running in the house!" Hayley's mother, Diana, laughed as her two-year-old daughterran through the kitchen, her red hair whipping behind her, laughing like a maniac.

Diana wistfully looked at the photograph of Hayley and her father two years ago, before the accident that took his life. She looked so much like him. The only thing Hayley had that resembled her was her eyes. They both had hazel eyes.

"Hayley! No! If your going outside I have to watch you!" she said anxiously as she ran after her daughter.

When she got outside, it took a few moments to register what she saw. A blonde woman was dragging her daughter into a white van. Hayley had a dazed look on her face, like she had no idea what was happening.

"HAYLEY! LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER! NO! HAYLEY!" She ran for the van, but the woman, prepared for this, hit her over the head with something hard. Diana crumpled to the ground, her vision rapidly going dark.

"Hayley." She whispered looking at the van as it whizzed passed, sirens in the distance.

"It's ok, Diana, I called the police, and an ambulance. They'll get her back.

"No. Hayley." She said. As the van went passed, she had seen something, something that would haunt her for years. A symbol. A symbol made up of two sideways triangles facing each other at the points. She'd find her daughter. Even if she had to die trying.

* * *

Eleven years ago. Hayley age 7

"I don't understand. I want to go home, back to Mommy. You said I could go home! Hayley screamed, eyes flashing green. Veronique Duncan sighed.

"I'll explain again. You're special. You can do things that no one else can. Were _helping _you. Were making you stronger." She said monotonously.

"So? Why can't I see Mommy."

"Because." She said, irritated now

"Because _why?" _Hayley asked persistently

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Veronique screamed.

Hayley started to cry.

"NO! MOMMY LOVES ME! SHE DOES! I KNOW SHE DOES! SHE _TOLD_ ME! She shrieked.

Objects in the room began to fly off the shelves and crash to the ground. Veronique was thrown back against the wall, and was now looking at the hysterical seven-year old with wide, fearful eyes.

"Mommy loves me. She said so. She's gonna come get me, I KNOW it!"

At that moment, the door banged open and two guards came in and pulled Hayley away from Veronique. Dr. Burns followed them and Injected Hayley with a clear liquid. Then everything went black.

* * *

Six years ago. Hayley age 12 (This is after she left the safe house.)

Hayley had been out of Lysan for exactly three months today. Currently, she was residing in Seattle, Washington. She still hade about 2,500 dollars left from the money she had gotten from the safe house, but she still would work the occasional odd job in whatever city she was in. It made it easier to listen for news about herself. The explosion hadn't gone unnoticed, and Dr. Burns, and Veronique Duncan were searching frantically for her. She worked in a small coffee shop in downtown Seattle. It was a common spot for the locals, and she saw the same people every day for the most part. Today was not one of those days. A boy came in. He was about 5'7" to her 5'2" frame. He had shaggy, sandy blonde hair that looked like it had never seen a brush, ans silvery blue eyes, that were currently trained on her. She smirked at him.

"See something you like?"

The boy grinned.

"Yeah. The chocolate latte your drinking looks really good. I'll take one please."

She laughed a little and decided she liked this kid, whoever he was

"Touché. It'll just be a minute."

The boy nodded and leaned on the counter.

"So. I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"Veronica." Hayley said after a seconds pause, thinking of Veronique.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her but continued,

"Spencer." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"It would have been nicer if you gave me your real name."

Shocked at this, Hayley looked at him sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He grinned crookedly at her.

"You can't hesitate, not even for a second."

She didn't answer. She just handed him his coffee.

Instead of leaving, he sat in one of the stools at the counter, and watched her. After awhile, she began to get a little unnerved.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Just wondering why a girl like you would have to lie about her name."

He lowered his voice.

"And her age for that matter. You're defiantly not 16, you can't be older than me."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. You?"

She looked around cautiously before leaning towards him.

"Twelve."

His eyes widened, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"And they let you work here?"

"They weren't as observant as you."

Spencer snorted.

"I'll say."

Hayley looked at the clock and realized her shift was over. She took off her apron, grabbed her jacket, and walked out of the restaurant, Spencer following her.

"So are you my stalker now?" She asked, irritated.

"No. I'm just curious."

"Fine, you're curious? Follow me."

She led him into one of the side alleys and sat down against one of the walls.

"So why are we--?

"Look, I don't really know you and I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but if I don't tell someone, I'm going to go insane.

She took a deep breath, and told him everything she remembered about Lysan Corp. By the end of the story, His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Well, okay then." He said when she was finished.

"So you don't think I'm crazy."

"Nope, not at all."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Because the fact you just told me all of that with a straight face basically tells me that you're too sane to be crazy. Plus you've got a gun on you. And since there aren't many reasons for a twelve year old to be carrying a gun, besides what you just told me, I'm guessing you're story was legit."

Hayley stared at him for a few moments, and then laughed.

"You're not bad. I like you."

He grinned.

"That's good, cause you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me. No way I'm letting you do this alone anymore. Where you go, I go."

"Hope you can keep up then."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't care?"

"Nope. It would be nice to have the company actually.

"Huh. I guess that's that then."

"Yep. That's that."

From then on, the two were inseparable.

* * *

Three years ago. Hayley age 15 (After they make the video tape)

"Are you sure that's it?" Spencer whispered, looking at the sleek, black Beemer that was parked in the parking lot.

"Positive. Look at the right corner of the license plate."

In the right corner of the license plate, was the same symbol that Hayley had drawn her second night in the cave, and the same symbol her mother, Diana saw on the side of he white van she was kidnapped in. It was also the same symbol that Hayley had tattooed on the back of her neck. Two sideways triangles, facing each other at the points. It was Lysan's symbol. Every experiment had it on her neck, and every member had it on his or her left forearm. The car that had this particular symbol on it was none other that Dr. Adam Burns's car. Hayley and Spencer were planning on breaking into said car and stealing Burns's laptop.

"Tell me when the coast is clear." Hayley said to Spencer.

"Go, NOW!"

Hayley ran as fast as she could to the car, and picked the small lock next to the door within seconds. She got in, grabbed the bag with the computer, and got out. Running back to where Spencer was, she grabbed him by the collar, and sped down the street to the handed Spencer the Laptop and he began working to crack the passwords so they could look at it.

"Got it! We're in!"

They looked at the files, and were appalled at what they saw. Names and information about every little girl they had ever kidnapped. Each of these girls had shown some sort of telekinetic potential, and was therefore a candidate to be turned into what Hayley was, which they called genohumans. The injections of the green liquid, lysoserum fed the power and made them stronger. The people of Lysan Corp. planned to use them as basically indestructible assassins of whatever a potential client wanted them to kill. Including creatures of the supernatural. That wasn't the worse thing. Some of the younger girls didn't respond well to the injections, and developed health problems. Instead of fixing these problems, the simply got rid of them. Under over 50 girl's names was the word TERMINATED. It made Hayley sick. These girls were so young, and could have had lives in front of them. They had families that would probably never know what happened to them. Hayley felt her rage grow. They needed to be stopped.

"Hays? You okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"This is disgusting, Spence. We need to do something. I swear, I'm going to learn this genohuman stuff inside and out, and then, I swear I'll kill them all for doing this to all of us.

Spencer nodded and smiled at her sadly.

"I figured as much. I'm right behind you, all the way."

Hayley smiled and looked over at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Let's do this."

Authors Note: I know there's still a few missing parts, like how Hayley knows our Narrator, but of course, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Deadline for the contest is tomorrow afternoon; I want to have the next one up before school on Monday, so REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Until Tomorrow

**Authors Note****: We haaaaaave a winner! Congratulations to ShootKristina for her awesome character! It was really hard to choose guys, they were all really good. If I wind up needing any extra characters for this story I'll use one of the entries, so don't give up hope! I also want to thank High Class Trash for making an awesome banner for this story. We **_**finally **_**got the link to work, after **_**forever**_**! I'm posting the link in my profile if anyone wants to see what Hayley looks like! ****Ok, now that all that's out of the way, ONWARD!!!**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, and Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs.

* * *

"Hi Spencer"

He took a few steps back.

"_Mara?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Mara rolled her eyes.

"I'll just pretend you let me in then." She said pushing past him.

"Come in." Spencer said sarcastically, following her into his flat.

She sat down on a chair in the kitchen and swung her feet up on the table. Spencer's eyes swept over her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Mara laughed.

"No, I guess not."

Standing about 5'3", Mara had short, choppy, strawberry-blonde hair that looked like she had cut herself. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green and were currently fixed on the tabletop as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" Spencer asked, sitting next to her.

Mara sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Hayley's in trouble."

Spencer got up from the chair and started pacing.

"What kind of trouble? Like small easily fixed trouble, or huge life-threatening trouble."

"The ladder." Mara said bluntly, watching him pace.

Spencer stopped pacing.

"They found her again didn't they?"

"Afraid so." She said sadly.

Spencer groaned.

"And the worst part is that she seems to be suffering from some amnesia. She doesn't remember anything."

Spencer groaned again.

"That's just the icing on the cake isn't it."

Mara didn't answer.

"Where is she?"

"Santa Carla, California. We can be there in a couple of hours if we take the bus."

Spencer nodded.

"I'll grab some stuff."

"Hurry, I want to leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

Hayley subconsciously curled closer to the body next to her, and tried to get back to sleep.

'_Wait, body?!' _she thought perplexed

She opened her eyes and turned over. To see David's sleeping face next to her, his arm slung around her waist.

'_Oh God'_

She quickly made sure they were both wearing clothes. They were. She sighed in relief and slowly lay back down. There really wasn't any reason to get up then. She tried to remember the events of last night.

'_Watched video tape, fell on floor laughing, made David levitate, kissed David, got off floor, went to sleep.'_

So apparently, he had fallen asleep with her on his own accord. Wonderful.

She felt the arm around her tighten, and turned around again to see him staring at her. She stared back until she finally broke the silence by giggling slightly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I have no idea."

He shook his head and kissed her lightly on the lips before getting off the bed. Hayley put her fingers to her lips and grinned. She got off the bed as well, and ran her fingers through her mangled red hair nervously.

"So, not to sound like some paranoid chick or anything but what is this, exactly?" She asked, gesturing between the two of them.

David turned back toward her and closed the distance between them in two strides. She yelped softly and blinked.

"Your mine." He whispered in her ear before walking into the center of the room.

Hayley just stood there trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Well, ok then." She said to herself, and proceeded to follow David.

* * *

Mara and Spencer stepped off the bus, and looked around. They were on a huge boardwalk, complete with carnival rides and strange looking people.

"_How_ exactly are we supposed to find her in this?" Spencer asked gesturing to the crowd swarming around them.

Mara looked unsure and Spencer's eyes widened.

"You don't know do you. Well this is just perfect. And to think I'm stuck with _you_ of all people."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So my plan has one tiny flaw, big deal. And for the record, you're not exactly on my top ten list of people to be cooperating with either."

"A _tiny_ flaw?" Were never going to find her!"

"Chill. Hayley's hair is like a friggin' neon sign. We'll find her. Just look for someone whose head looks like it's on fire."

Spencer rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a laugh. She _had _a point.

"Fine lets go."

With that, the odd pair walked off into the crowd, looking for their friend.

* * *

Hayley got off the back of David's bike, and followed him and the boys down the boardwalk. Apparently, they were going to 'annoy Max'. They still had yet to tell her who Max was. They walked into a harshly lit video store. Paul and Dwayne walked over to the counter, and began to harass the cashier, while Marko pulled her in the direction of the horror movies. While they were looking, Hayley realized that David was talking to a middle aged man with glasses. He was looking over at her with a curious look in his eyes. She quickly looked away and continued to browse through the movies. Suddenly, the man, who she guessed to be Max, called out to them.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore."

The boys sniggered and left the store. Just as they were walking towards the stairs that led down to the beach, a boy's voice called out.

"Hayley?!"

* * *

"This is _impossible_!" Spencer groaned as they continued down the boardwalk, still on the lookout for Hayley.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Mara said, but her voice sounded a little unsure.

They walked into a comic store, and saw that the two boys behind the counter were glaring at them. Spencer looked at them funny, and Mara growled slightly under her breath.

"Did she just growl?" The shorter one with the darker hair asked.

"She's one of 'em!" The one with the dirty-blonde hair exclaimed.

Before either had a chance to ask them what the heck they were talking about, Mara was squirted with water from a water gun.

"What the HELL?" She shrieked, lunging for the boys. Spencer held her back.

"What's you're damage?" Spencer asked, still trying to keep Mara from punching the boy's lights house. The two looked at each other sheepishly.

"We thought she was a vampire." The one with the dark hair said.

Mara stopped struggling and laughed.

"Oh god. Me. A vampire. Now that's ironic."

The boy's raises their eyebrows at her but said nothing.

"Look. Were looking for out friend. She's about 5'2" and she has this crazy red hair. Have you seen her?" Spencer asked.

The one with the dirty-blonde hair spoke up.

"We don't give information to strangers."

Mara rolled her eyes.

"I'm Mara, this id Spencer." She said impatiently.

"I'm Edgar, this is Allen." The dirty blonde said.

Spencer laughed.

"What's you're last name? Poe?"

"No. Frog." Allen said bluntly.

This only made Spencer laugh harder, and grab onto the counter to keep from falling. Mara smacked him over the head, and he straightened up.

"Sorry. I'm good now. So have you seen her?"

Edgar nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I saw her a few days ago, standing outside the pizza place next-door."

"Have you seen her recently?" Mara asked impatiently.

"Yeah, her and a group of guys just went that way. Towards the video store."

Mara and Spencer looked at each other, and ran for the door.

"Thanks!" Spencer called over his shoulder.

They walked up the street, the video store looming closer, when a group walked out. Three blonde guys, a brunette, and.

"Hayley?!" Spencer called out.

* * *

Hayley looked around, confused about who would be calling her, when she saw a boy running towards her, a girl in tow. Recognition dawned on her.

"Spencer?!" she shrieked.

She met him halfway, and threw her arm around him.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispered

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both turned to see David and the boys behind them, watching them with raised eyebrows. Hayley stepped away from Spencer, and David wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Um yeah… Guys this id my friend Spencer, from the videotape. Spencer this is Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David."

"Nice to meet you I guess. Thanks for helping her out." Spencer said, nodding towards the boys.

"Yeah, thanks for not _eating_ her." Mara said from behind Spencer.

Everyone's eyes snapped towards her, and she was looking back at them with a harsh, untrusting gaze.

Spencer looked at her quizzically.

"They're vampires." She said in a low voice.

Spencer turned back alarmed, but before he could stare at him, Hayley had pulled out of David's grasp, walked over to Mara, and punched her in the face.

"You. I remember you." She sneered.

"Nice to see you too." Mara retorted, trying to stop the blood flooding from her nose.

"How do you know her exactly?" David asked, trying to keep his mind off the blood.

"She's the reason, I was bleeding to death on the beach when you found me. She sneered.

"WHAT?!" Spencer and Mara said at the same time.

"You little liar! I didn't do anything to you!

"Maybe you didn't, but it's you're fault they did." Hayley yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked."

Hayley took a deep breath, and started her story.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Spencer asked.

"_I have to Spence. I owe it to them to let them know what's happening to them."_

_Spencer and Hayley jumped the fence surrounding Lysan Corp. and removed the tile hiding the door. Hayley yanked it open, and they both descended the stairs quietly. Immediately, Hayley was plagued with horrible memories. She shook her head to clear it, and took off in the direction she knew was the way to the dorms. Opening one of the doors, she walked into a familiar bedroom. The faces of six other girls snapped up to hers._

"_HAYLEY!" they chorused._

"_Shhhhh. You have to be quiet. They don't know I'm here and I don't have a lot of time. I have to tell you all something."_

_She sat with them, and told them everything that she had seen on the laptop. By the end of the story, the girls were all looking at her with wide eyes. The one named Mara scoffed._

"_Yeah, right Hayley. Dr. Burns and Miss. Duncan wouldn't hurt us."_

"_Yes they will! They already are! You guys have to come with me. I can get you out of here. With all of us, we can stop them and get everyone else out. Then we can all go home!"_

"_This _is_ home Hayley." Mara said._

"_Please, you have to believe me."_

"_No I'm done listening to your lies!" Mara shrieked._

_She ran over to the emergency alarm on the door, and pulled it._

"_Mara! What did you do?!"_

"_You'll thank me one day Hayley." She said calmly._

_Hayley ran out of the room straight into Spencer._

"_What happened? What's that alarm?" he asked frantically._

"_They didn't believe me. We have to get out of here. NOW!" she said, taking Spencer's arm and dragging him down the hall with her. They ran through the maze of doors, trying to avoid guards and get to the exit. In one of the rooms, Hayley grabbed something off a table. Just as they were about to reach the exit, someone grabbed Hayley's arm and yanked her into another room. Spencer looked back, unsure._

"_SPENCER, RUN."_

"_Hayley." He said pleadingly._

"_SPENCER IT'S OKAY! PLEASE RUN! GET OUT OF HERE." _

_Spencer shot her a pained look before turning around and running. In the room she was now in, Hayley turned around to see Veronique Duncan pointing a tranquilizer-gun at her head._

"_You're not getting out this time." She hissed._

"_Wanna bet?" Hayley asked_

_Without warning, Hayley flew at her knocking the gun out of her hands. She wrapped her hands around the woman's throat, and tried to choke her. Veronique pushed Hayley off her and grabbed a knife off the table behind her. She cut deep into Hayley's abdomen, causing her to shriek. Trying to get the woman off her, Veronique held her down and made another cut, this time across the side of her forehead. This pushed Hayley over the edge. Her eyes glowed green and using the power of her mind, she pushed the woman off her, slamming her against the wall multiple times until she was barley conscious. Holding her there, Hayley knocked over a bunch of glass syringes filled with the green lysoserum. She than took the object she had grabbed before out of her pocket. Matches. She lit the liquid on fire and turned to Veronique, who was looking at her desperately._

"_Lets see how you like burning to death, just like you tried to do to me." Hayley sneered_

"_Please." Veronique pleaded._

_Hayley laughed._

"_I begged too, but you didn't care. I know it was you who locked the door Veronique."_

_Veronique looked down at the floor, sobbing._

_Hayley, still bleeding, walked to the door._

"_Bye Veronique/" she said as she walked out._

_Running out the exit, holding her stomach to try to stop the blood flow, she looked around frantically/_

"_SPENCER?!"_

_No answer, he was gone. Making up her mind, she ran as fast as she could in the direction that she prayed was east, faintly aware of her head injury leaking not only blood, but her memories as well._

* * *

"Then before I knew it, I was on the beach, and they found me." Hayley said, gesturing to the boys behind her.

They were all staring at her in disbelief. Then Dwayne spoke.

"Maybe we should go back to the cave to deal with this?" He mumbled.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." David said, walking towards the bikes.

"He got on, Hayley behind him, and spoke to Spencer and Mara.

"Pick a bike."

Spencer got on behind Paul, and Mara behind Marko. They sped off towards the cave in hopes of clearing up this mess.

* * *

When they finally got there and everyone was sitting down, Spencer finally spoke.

"They're coming for you Hayley. Lysan. They found you yesterday and now there coming."

"I figured as much." Hayley said, putting her head in her hands.

"Is that bad?" Paul asked.

They all looked at him.

"Were talking about people that kidnapped her, drugged her, tried to make her burn to death, slashed her open, and forced her to kill people. Yeah this is bad." Mara said rolling her eyes.

David looked at her sharply.

"Give me another reason to kill you and I will. You basically told the whole boardwalk before that we were vampires, and left Hayley to die in that place. Tell me, do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe I do. You think I feel good about what I did? I hate myself for it. I didn't have to risk my life getting out of there and coming here to warn her. I could have left her to die like I did last time, but I didn't. I came here to warn her didn't I?"

"STOP!" Hayley yelled.

All eyes turned to her.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. These people are lethal, we should be trying to think of a way to stop them, not fight about who left who to die. It's all in the past now, right now, I really don't want to die."

"I thought you couldn't die." Marko asked.

"We can't unless someone causes damage to our brain." Mara said.

"If we get shot in the head, or electrocuted we won't be able to handle it and we'll die. And believe me, it's not a pretty sight.

Marko nodded.

"Look, The suns coming up soon. Lets try to get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow night." David said, feeling a rare vampire headache coming on.

The others agreed and went off to their respective rooms; Mara and Spencer had been given rooms in the back of the cave. They all fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** The plot thickens. The faster you review the faster this gets updated! I have 26 reviews now so I'll update when I get to 35. Fair? REVIEW!**


	9. Apologize

**Authors Note:**** Did you guys think I ditched you? Nope! Just had waaaaaaaay to much homework to even think about this story. This chapter is not very exciting, I'm sorry to say. Mostly filler. I'll try to put some interesting stuff into it. The next one is a lot better, and it will be up by Sunday, so hang in there!**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs.

* * *

Hayley jerked awake to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. She scrambled away from the figure next to her, shading her eyes with her hands. It was morning. She looked over to see Mara standing next to her bed, looking at her half amused, half apprehensive.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi?" Hayley replied, giving her a strange look. There was an awkward silence before Mara began speaking again.

"I didn't get brought into Lysan until I was seven. My parents were in denial at first, they didn't want to believe that I was different. They brought me to all sorts of doctors, and psychiatrists, but they could never figure out what was wrong with me. Finally, Lysan got a hold of them and told them that I was telekinetic. They wanted nothing to do with me after that. They actually paid Burns and Duncan to take me away. When I got there, I was scared at first, but soon I felt more at home there than I ever did with my parents. I guess the drugs had something to do with it, but at the time, I didn't realize and I didn't care. When you told us what they were really doing, I snapped. It was like you were taking me away from the only family-like scenario I'd ever had. That's why I pulled the alarm. I'm sorry, I'd take it back if I could."

Hayley stared at her for a couple of seconds in disbelief before nodding and smiling a little.

"It's okay. No changing it now. Besides, I'm okay."

She paused for a moment before looking back up at Mara.

"What happened to the other girls that night? I set one of the experiment rooms on fire, did you all get out okay?"

"Yeah, we all got out. And I do mean all. Veronique isn't dead Hayley. She has some crazy burns, but she's alive and extremely pissed." She answered, looking away from Hayley.

Hayley sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"I should have made sure she was dead. Now the woman is going to make sure I don't get away."

"I wouldn't worry. She's not in the best shape, I doubt they'll let her come."

"Did they say? When they were coming I mean?"

"No. I just overheard them say that they knew you were here. When you left, I snuck into Burns's office and I found some files. You were right about them killing off the sick girls by the way. I showed the files to the others, and we started a conspiracy against them. We stopped taking our pills, we screwed up a bunch of computers, and when they sent us out on 'missions' we would make sure something went wrong."

"Wow. Sounds like you've been busy." Hayley laughed.

Mara grinned.

"Yeah. We all felt bad about not believing you, especially me, so we continued your efforts."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Mara stood up and stretched slightly.

"Well, now that I got that off my chest, I'm going back to sleep. Night… or morning I guess.

Mara walked back to her 'room' and Hayley lied back down and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"Have you got a fix on her location?" Veronique Duncan asked Dr. Adam Burns as he looked at the tracking system that was on the computer screen.

"The same as Hayley's. Santa Carla. She must be looking for her." He replied

"All the more reason to go after them now!" Veronique shrieked as she paced the room.

The side of her face and most of her torso was severely burned. The look of disdain that had been permanently etched on her face was even more pronounced now. He neck had finger marks from where Hayley had choked her, and her arms had scratches on them from when she had tried to stop Veronique from stabbing her with the knife.

"Even if we did go after them now, you wouldn't be going with us." Dr. Burns said calmly.

Veronique slammed her hands down on the computer desk.

"I am going, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She yelled in a high pitched nasally voice.

Dr. Burns winced.

"No. You're in no shape to be going and I assure you, we are more than capable of--"

"You don't know her like I do. I know her tricks, all of them. If you want any hope of catching the little demon, then you need my help." Veronique said as calmly as she could as she continued pacing."

Dr. Burns pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Fine. Just be careful not to disturb you're injuries." He said, giving in.

Veronique smiled triumphantly and left the room. Dr. Burns turned back to the GPS on the screen. The woman had a point. I was going to take someone well trained to catch Hayley. She was good at evading trouble, and even better at causing it. He'd get her this time though. There would be no stopping him. Two more days, and everything would be back to normal. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. It's kinda short too. I really don't like this chapter, it was a pain to write and it's not interesting. Hopefully you feel differently, but I'll understand if you don't. REVIEW!!**


	10. Kiss My Sass

**Authors Note: ****Where did all my reviewers go?! Was the last chapter THAT bad? Eh. I agree actually. Anyway, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating. My laptop decided to crash on me on Saturday. According to my cousin, the tech whiz, My motor needs to be replaced and Windows needs to be reinstalled. Basically, I lose EVERYTHING! I spent all day Sunday resurrecting this old, dinosaur of a desktop computer that hates me. I'll try to re-write the next two chapters by the end of tonight. Sorry for the wait!**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs. I also don't own any Songs used in this chapter. I kinda wish I owned Pete Wentz tho!

* * *

Hayley's sleep was once again disturbed as someone roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed. She looked up to see Spencer smiling crookedly at her, Mara behind him.

"I'll give you a five second lead. Start running." Hayley said menacingly.

Spencer just laughed and helped her up. Hayley immediately tackled him to the ground again, punching his chest lightly. Mara watched them amused.

"Alright, alright. Save it for Lysan you dorks." She said rolling her eyes.

The pair got up and dusted themselves off, shooting each other playful glares.

"So, what possessed you to wake me up this early…or late?" Hayley asked, looking at the sun outside the cave. It was only around 2 in the afternoon.

"Easy. Lysans coming and you need to remember how to kill things." Mara said bluntly.

Spencer gave her a pointed look and she sighed.

"Fine. Damage things to the point that they become unmoving." Mara revised. She smiled at Spencer sweetly.

"Was that more sensitive?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but close enough." He answered with a shrug.

"Good. Lets get cracking then." Mara said happily, pulling an old looking boom-box from behind her back.

"Isn't that Paul's?" Hayley asked apprehensively. She didn't think Paul would appreciate it if they broke his beloved stereo.

"Nope. It's mine." Mara said as she walked out of the cave.

Spencer and Hayley exchanged doubtful looks and ran out after her.

* * *

"Ok, genohuman fighting 101. You're fast, indestructible, and all around badass. Keep up you're defense, play a good offence, and don't get shot in the head… or electrocuted. Any questions?" Mara said while pacing the beach just below Hudson's Bluff.

"Is it just me, or does she sound like a soccer coach that put a little too much crack in her cereal?" Spencer whispered to Hayley while Mara had her back turned.

It took all of Hayley's self-control to not fall down laughing.

"HEY!" Mara yelled, running at Spencer at a inhumane speed.

"NO DISTRACTING THE STUDENT!" She shrieked.

Spencer backed away with his hands above his head.

"MA'ME YES MA'ME!" He shouted with a wry salute. He then plopped down in the sand and looked at the two expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill each other!"

The two girls rolled their eyes. Mara walked over to the boom box, and pressed play. A very familiar song began to play.

_Whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa oh oh oh.  
A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insight,  
Or a fortune for your disaster. And I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank_.

Before Hayley could say that she knew the song, A fist slammed into her face and she heard her nose break with a loud crack. Hayley fell backward into the sand and looked up at Mara dumbfounded.

"Oh you are so going to get it." She said as she stood up. After putting her nose back in place, lunged and the blonde in front of her.

_I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all.  
And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself.  
Whoa._

_We only want to sing you to sleep,  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa.  
We need umbrellas on the inside.  
Get us right._

_They say quitters never win,  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship.  
There's a world outside of my front door,  
That gets off on being down._

It was a whirlwind of flaling arms and kicking legs. Hayley Punched Mara square in the jaw, and she retaliated by gripping the red-head's arm and twisting it behind her, dislocating it in the process. Finally, after about another half hour of this, Mara tackeled Hayley to the ground and held her fingers up to her head in the shape of a gun.

"Dead. Try again."

Popping her newly broken leg back into place, Hayley stood up slowly, and carfully braced a small bit of weight on it. When she was satisfied she could walk, she took a couple of careful steps over to the side to grab some water. She took a swig, tossing a bottle to Mara. She happened to look down at Spencer, who was looking between the girls with his mouth hanging open. Mara noticed too, and jogged over to him.

"Something on you're mind?" She asked, tossing her water bottle on the sand and resting her hands on her hips.

Spencer closed his mouth and answered.

"That was by far, the hottest thing I have ever seen. Please do it again."

Both girls rolled there eyes and walked back over to the makeshift arena thay had crated in the sand. Mara played with the buttons on the stereo, and chose another song. As soon as it started playing, Hayley had thrown a punch to the back of her head that sent her staggering. She turned back towards her, her eyes now glowing a bright emerald green.

"Oh, it's on." She said and lept into the air, levitating about 30 feet from the ground. Hayley followed and they began sparring again.

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older._

By now, the sun had set and the boys were awake. They walked outside, confused as to where the others could have gone, to see Hayley and Mara in the air, each trying to get the other to fall down to the earth, and Spencer lounging in the sand below, looking very entertained. The four walked over to him and looked at him confused.

"Uh… Should we be concerned?" Paul asked, looking up at the two figures now 50 feet above him.

"Nope. Not yet anyway. It was worse before whan they were breaking each others bones. Wicked awesome though. Better than cable."

Paul shrugged and sat down in the sand, the other three boys following.

_Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you_

_I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older_

Finally, Hayley landed a punch to Mara's forehead. Her eyes stopped glowing and she plummeted all 50 feet to the ground, hitting the sand with a sickening thud. Hayley returned to normal as well and fell to the ground more gracefully after her, landing on all fours. She went over to Mara and nudged her gently.

"You alive?" She asked with a bit of concern.

Mara's eyes opened slowly, and she struggled to focus.

"I think so." She said, putting a shaky hand on her forehead. Hayley nodded.

"In that case…" She sank sown to her knees and made a gun with her fingers, putting it against the side of Mara's head.

"Dead."

The girl laughed and got up off the ground, brushing the sand from her clothes.

"That was good, really good. You're getting the hang of it again."

Hayley took a dramatic bow, and the boys laughed. Both girls turned to look over at them.

"When did you guys get out here?" Hayley asked walking over, Mara behind her.

"When you were up in the air." David answered, pulling her down into his lap.

Spencer gave her a weird look, and she just shrugged, leaning her head against David's shoulder.

"You should try sparing with on of them. There're vampires, so if you can beat one of them, you should be good." Mara said nonchalantly as she finished off her water.

Hayley looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think you hit you're head a little too hard. Have you SEEN these guys?" she said gesturing to the four boys around her. Spencer pouted.

"Thanks Hays."

Mara just shrugged.

"I'm just saying." She said, lying back in the sand.

"You do it then." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"Fine I will." She got up off the sand and faced the boys, hands on her hips.

"Any volunteers?" she said brightly, looking at the four boys.

Marko shrugged and stood up.

"I'll do it."

"Mara looked him over and gave a nod of approval.

"Sweet. Lets go."

She hit play on the stereo again, and another song started playing. Marko vamped out, Mara's eyes turned and the both began to circle each other cautiously.

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth_

Marko lunged at her, and Mara dropped down to the ground, kicking his legs with one of her own causing him to stumble forward. She leapt over him easily and attempted to push him to the ground, but he was quicker and sidestepped her causing her to go sprawling to the ground. Meanwhile, the others watched them, amused and began placing bets.

"My money's on Marko." Hayley said, relaxing against David's chest.

"Ditto." Dwayne mumbled.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

"I dunno. I think Mara's got a pretty good chance. I mean, she did almost rip you're arm off before Hays."

"Yeah, plus she looks kinda vicious." Paul said, looking over at Mara, who was had just punched Marko in the gut, causing him to fall over.

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who_

_They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

"What about you, David?" Spencer asked, looking over at the blonde vampire curiously.

David surveyed the two with a calculating look.

"I think it's a draw. If someone wins, it will be because of luck."

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Sure enough, Mara, while trying to dodge a punch thrown at her, tripped over a rock hidden in the sand and fell backwards. Marko wasted no time pinning her arms down. He grinned at her.

"I win."

Mara nodded.

"You win. Now can you please stop crushing my lungs? I need oxygen."

Marko rolled off her, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it, and dusted herself off.

"I guess I was wrong. Not as easy as it sounds."

"Yeah, and you wanted me to try it." Hayley said, laughing

"It was just a suggestion, besides, if that rock hadn't been there, we still would have been going at it."

"Yeah, true."

They all just sat in silence for a few minutes, before Spencer stood up.

"Well that was fun. Hey Mara, wanna go harass those comic book dorks?"

"Hell yes!"

She looked at the other boys.

"Can we go to the boardwalk?"

"Pleeeeeeease?" Hayley added, looking up at David.

He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, lets go."

The seven walked over to the bikes and climbed on, taking off in the direction of the boardwalk.

* * *

The steady beeping of the GPS tracker was all that could be heard in the deserted alleyway. She was here somewhere. She had to be. The reading was getting closer, and all of a sudden it was on top of her. The roar of motorcycles drowned out the woman's gasp. Looking up sharply, she saw nothing. Just the sand blowing in the wind from the disturbance the motorbikes had made. _The bikes. _It clicked. Hayley must have been _on_ one of the bikes. The woman walked briskly to her car. She started it up and began to pursue the motorcycles. She caught the reflection of her hazel eyes in the mirror, the same as her daughters. Diana Hallaway drove on determinedly. She would get her daughter back. Whatever it took.

"Hold on Hayley."

* * *

**A/N****: Yay! This one is long! I hope you guys liked it, especially the little twist at the end. WHO will get to Hayley first?! WHAT will go down when Lysan finds Hayley and Mara?! WHERE are the rest of the girls who were helping Mara? I know all the answers to these questions YOU need to REVIEW to find out!!!! Seriously, it makes me sad that no one reviewed last chapter. If you guys are losing interest tell me what I should do to improve! REVIEW OR I WILL SIC MARA ON YOU!**

**SONGS:**

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? – Fall Out Boy**

**I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me – Fall Out Boy**

**Misery Business - Paramore **


	11. Stuck in the Moment, Dead at the Scene

**Authors Note: Let me start off by apologizing profusely. I AM SO SORRY! First for posting chapter 9 twice and not realizing for the ENTIRE DAY (thanks to ****Azrael's Darkest Secrets**** for catching that) and second for this chapter being late. It was SUPPOSED to be posted on Friday with a note about me going on vacation and not being able to update until Tuesday, but since this infernal desktop hates me, SOMETHING happened and I came back last night, realizing that it was never posted. Again, I'm SO sorry. Once I get my new laptop my life will be back in order. ANYWAY. Even though I didn't have a computer on break with me, but I had pen and paper! Chapter 11 will be out tonight and chapters 12 and 13 first thing tomorrow morning I PROMISE! This chapter's a shocker! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs.

* * *

When they got to the boardwalk, the boys decided they would hunt first and meet the other three later. Going their separate ways, Hayley found herself being dragged in the direction of the comic store she had contemplated going into a few days ago. A bell went off as they entered and the two boys behind the counter began to glare at them.

"Found you're friend I see." Edgar said, eyeing Hayley apprehensively.

Mara rolled her eyes and Spencer snickered.

"I'm Hayley." Hayley said, offering her hand to the boy, confused by her friends' actions.

"Edgar. He said stiffly, briefly grasping her hand. He gestured to the other boy.

"That's Allen. We're the Frog brothers."

Spencer tried to stifle a fit of laughter, but was unsuccessful. Edgar glared at him.

"Are you going to buy something? If not, leave. You're holding up the line."

The three looked behind them.

"There's no one here… unless there are invisible vampires waiting to attack." Mara said with a smirk.

Edgar and Allen exchanged nervous glances. Allen took a small squirt gut out from under the counter and placed it next to him. Hayley Shot Spencer a look and he shook his head and mouthed, "Don't ask."

The group was silent for a few minutes before there was a knock from outside. They all turned to look out the glass and saw Marko and Paul waving them out of the store.

"Well it's been fun." Mara said sarcastically. She gave the two boys a salute and walked out the door, Hayley and Spencer behind her.

* * *

Meeting back with the boys, the seven hit some of the rides and mainly just caused commotion on the boardwalk. They were walking in the direction of the video store going, once again to "annoy Max" when David suddenly took a sharp detour down a back alley, his arm tight around Hayley's waist. He looked back at the others and for a few moments it looked like they were communicating telepathically. Dwayne nodded and took off with Paul into the video store, motioning for Spencer to follow. Marko slid his arm around Mara's shoulder and guided her in the direction of the beach. David, once seeing that the others had gone, pulled Hayley a bit further down the alley before pressing her lightly against a building and shielding her with his body.

"What are you doing?" Hayley whispered, confused.

"Someone's following us." He whispered back.

A wave of terror swept through Hayley's body and she was sure David felt it because he turned towards her slightly and shot her what could only be a worried glance. He pressed her more tightly against the wall as the sound of footsteps became audible. They were slow and cautious. Suddenly, before Hayley could process what was happening, David was on the floor, pinned down by a figure who was hell bent on keeping him on the ground. The flash of a knife in the darkness made something in Hayley snap. She reflexively felt the familiar feeling of power coursing through her and, with a feral shriek, threw herself at the figure just seconds too late. David screamed in agony, hands flying to his neck where the knife had sliced clean across, creating a deep cut. Hayley punched the figure repeatedly wherever her fists could make contact. Grabbing the fallen knife, she made to slit the figures throat when the moonlight reflecting off of the blade allowed her to see the face of the person. She gasped, knife clattering to the ground. With inhumane speed, she went over to David's barley conscious body, slinging his arm around her shoulders and took to the air. Struggling against the extra weight, she managed to get them both back to the cave somewhat safely. David stirred and struggled to sit up on the bed that Hayley had put him on but failed. She looked at him, confusion and fear plain on her face.

"Why aren't you healing?" she asked, examining the cut. It was about three inches deep and blood was still flowing freely from it.

"The knife was silver." Davis answered, wincing in pain as Hayley gingerly examined his neck.

"What can I do?" She asked softly.

"There's a bottle on that shelf. Can you get it?"

Hayley went over to the shelf and grabbed the bottle. She handed it to David who managed to sit up and take a couple of swigs.

"Is that…?" Hayley asked apprehensively

"Blood, yeah. Mine."

Hayley nodded and wrung her hands nervously.

"So now what?"

"Now we wait."

* * *

Spencer walked through the nearly empty aisles of the video store. Every couple of seconds he would shoot Paul and Dwayne a curious glance. They were talking to that Max guy. Their voices were too low for him to hear, but something was obviously up because Max's face looked grim. Spencer sighed. He couldn't wait for this whole mess to be over.

* * *

"What's going on? Where are we going? Why did we split up? Where's--"

"Please stop talking." Marko said exasperated to a very stressed Mara. He led her down the steps to the beach, stopping at a secluded spot under the boardwalk.

"No! I won't be quiet! And would you get off of me? I'm capable of walking on my own thank you very much!"

Marko rolled his eyes and jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"Look, I can't really explain right now. David said--"

"I don't care what David said!"

"Please for the love of all that is holy. Shut. Up."

Mara laughed.

"That was an ironic statement considering you're a--"

Marko kissing her roughly on the mouth cut her off. Struggling to push him away only seemed to encourage him more and she eventually relented when he pinned her arms above her head. Finally pulling away, her rested his forehead against hers.

"Please stop talking."

Mara nodded, slightly dazed and Marko crashed his lips onto hers again.

* * *

David's eyes opened and for a moment, he had to think about why it felt like his body was on fire. Then he remembered being attacked in the alley, the feeling of the sharp, jagged edge of the silver-laced knife cutting into his neck. He touched the wound and felt that it had not yet healed all the way. He also realized that he was very thirsty. Blood. He needed Blood. He reached for the bottle on the floor next to him, but stopped suddenly. Inhaling sharply, the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across in all his years as a vampire reached him. And it was coming from inside the cave. More ravenous then he had ever been, he walked slowly towards the source of the scent. As he got closer, he heard a heartbeat pumping steadily, telling him that the carrier was asleep. Entering a room in the back of the cave, he saw the sleeping figure of a girl on the bed. Standing over her, he realized it was Hayley. For a moment he was confused. She had never smelled like this to him before, so sweet, so _human. _He no longer cared who she was. His staring must have registered somewhere in her subconscious, because she woke up and turned toward him.

"David?" She asked in a groggy voice.

He didn't answer, he just slid into the bed behind her and turned her face towards him.

"The cut didn't heal." She said trailing her fingers across it softly.

"Don't worry, it will." He answered huskily

He leaned down and kissed her forcing his tongue between her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mewled softly as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her jaw line across her collar bone and finally, just over her jugular vein. She never saw it coming when he sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

"Marko." Mara gasped out as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck

"Shhh." He whispered against it.

Mara knew she should stop him, but right now she was having trouble thinking. Suddenly, one thing did register. Pain. She gasped and pushed at Marko's chest, but he remained latched onto her neck, suckling on the wound he had made.

* * *

Paul Dwayne and Spencer were on their way back to the bikes when Dwayne stopped suddenly. He looked over at Paul, whose mouth dropped open slightly. They both turned to look at Spencer who was watching them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Dwayne looked grim, but answered,

"She's dead."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! I told you it would be a shocker! So, WHO was the person that attacked David in the alley?! And, more importantly, WHO IS DEAD?!?! Next two will be up tomorrow morning! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. We Are Broken

**Authors Note****: Electronical objects hate me. That's all I'm going to say. Sorry this is late (see above statement). Hope this makes up for the wait.**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the Lost Boys or Robin Wassermann's Chasing Yesterday. However, I do own this plot line, Hayley, Spencer, and the rest of my OCs.

_She's dead._

_Dead_

_DEAD_

The word echoed in Spencer's head and he started having trouble breathing.

"Who?" he managed to choke out.

Dwayne opened his mouth to answer but Paul spoke instead.

"Dude, he's freaking out. We gotta get to the--"

"WHO?!" Spencer shouted, straining to keep his voice even.

"Mara." Dwayne said quietly.

Before either boy could stop him, Spencer took off in the direction of the beach, raw fury running through him.

_I knew this would happen. Vampires. Why did we even stick around? Dead. Mara dead. Stupid decisions. Lysan Corp. they're coming. Mara dead. Dr. Burns. Veronique Duncan. Genohumans can't die. Mara. DEAD._

Spencer's thoughts rushed around in his head, blinding him. His vision seemed to be swimming and had a film of red over it.

_Red. Blood. Vampires. Mara. Dead._

_DEAD_

Continuing his rampage down the beach, all of his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw a figure of a boy leaning over the prone figure of a girl. Any remaining rational thought he had left disappeared and he found himself running at full speed toward the two figures. It didn't matter that he was planning on attacking a vampire. It didn't matter that he had two other vampires behind him. All that mattered was that they had trusted them and now, someone was dead. Yeah, he hadn't been Mara's biggest fan. The girl was a cold-hearted, insensitive jerk at times but she didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. That's what he was thinking when he tackled Marko to the ground and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. He had no idea if he was even hurting the kid, but when he saw blood start to flow from his nose, he was satisfied.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" He yelled in between punches.

He was pulled off of Marko roughly by who was probably Paul since Dwayne was currently helping his friend off the ground.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Marko said thickly, trying to talk through the blood that was dripping down his face.

Spencer scoffed, trying not to think of how some of that blood could be Mara's.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't mean to bite her. To FEED off her. It was clearly an accident. How _could_ I be so STUPID?!" He spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He struggled profusely against Paul's hold on him, and surprisingly, put up a decent fight.

Marko opened his mouth to retaliate just when Spencer finally managed to break free. Paul made to grab for him again, but he had already passed Marko and was kneeling next to a body lying in the sand. Mara's body. He checked her pulse. Nothing. She wasn't breathing either. She was gone. Dead. But something didn't add up. Without a word to any of the other boys he picked up Mara's still form and started in the direction of the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and studied the other boys. They were all watching him dumbfounded.

"Go get the bikes. We're taking her back to the cave. I want to talk to Hayley."

No one protested. They just walked back up the stairs and got the bikes. Dwayne motioned for Spencer to ride his with Mara's body and then took off into the air. The three motorcycles sped off toward Hudson's bluff, not knowing that a similar scenario had almost happened there.

* * *

"This can't be right." Dr. Burns muttered to himself as he looked at the medical chart on the clipboard he was holding. He looked up at the girl sitting on the gurney. She stared back at him with a blank look.

"We have a problem." Veronique said urgently, striding briskly into the room.

"I'm busy." Dr. Burn's answered.

"THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Veronique shrieked irritably.

Burns winced at the decibel level of his assistants infuriating voice and sighed.

"I'll be right there."

Veronique nodded triumphantly and walked out of the room. Dr. Burns turned to the girl.

"Stay put, Sarah."

Sarah nodded obediently.

Dr. Burns left and Sarah wiped the blank look off her face, scoffing.

"Stay put. Riiiiiiight." She muttered to herself.

She hopped off the gurney and pressed her ear against the door to hear the scientists' conversation.

"What are you talking about, Veronique? Slow down."

"I'm talking about a catastrophe! Look!"

"That's impossible."

"That's what every reading is giving me! If this is right, were going to have a hell of a mess on our hands. What if she's found by the authorities?"

"She won't be. There are to many murders there, the body would have been disposed of. Even if it wasn't, I doubt anyone would care."

Sarah did not like what she was hearing. She pressed her ear more firmly against the door.

"What if they do?! We can't risk it! What if they take her to a morgue?! Give her an autopsy?! What will happen when they see her blood content has an unknown substance in it?! They'll start asking all sorts of questions, that's what! All our research gone just like that! We can't risk it! We have leave for Santa Carla now!"

"No. We stick to the plan--"

"SCREW THE PLAN! If we want to continue doing what we're doing, this mess has to end now! I just need you're approval. Give me the word."

It was silent for a moment. Finally, Dr. Burns gave his answer.

"Dispatch the teams. Recover the body. Kill anyone in you're way."

"Got it." Veronique answered. Her heels began to click on the floor as she walked away.

"And Veronique?"

The clicking sounds stopped.

"Bring Hayley back alive. No more screw ups like the break in last week. Bring her back, we need her."

"Yes, sir." She said.

Sarah scampered back onto the gurney, the blank look back on her face. Dr. Burns walked in, and after frowning at her chart told her to leave. Walking down the hall back toward the dorms, she took a detour to the GPS room. Running over to the computer, she typed in Mara's experiment number. She was the only other genohuman missing besides Hayley. And if Burns still wanted Hayley alive… The computer began searching for Mara's location. Sarah stepped back when the results flashed on the screen. In the Middle of the monitor, in bold, red letters, was one word. TERMINATED.

* * *

Hayley woke up groggy and disoriented. Struggling to sit up, she gasped softly as her vision warped. Falling back down against the bed, she closed her eyes. She couldn't move, her vision was blurry, and her head was killing her.

"How do you feel?"

She looked to the side to see David walking into the room.

"Like I got hit by a bus." Hayley said, only half joking.

David however, wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained on her neck. Confused, she touched the side of it and gasped. It was caked with semi-dried blood.

"What…?" She asked, looking up at him with disbelief.

"I lost it. "

"You…bit me?" she asked slowly."

David nodded.

"If it helps, you didn't lose any blood, no matter how much I took."

Hayley didn't look surprised.

"I know. Weren't you watching the video? Spencer and me tried to see if bleeding out would kill me. It didn't work remember?"

Now that she said it, David did remember.

"I still can't believe you _bit_ me though." Hayley said

David laughed slightly and sat next to her.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He said huskily, leaning over to kiss her. She moved away playfully.

"None of that now. I have to get all this blood off me."

"I could help with that." He said suggestively as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sure you could." She said laughing.

David growled and followed her.

When he got to the lobby of the cave, he stopped. Hayley was standing dumbstruck in the center of the room, mouth hanging open. Following her gaze, he saw her friend Spencer carrying a very dead looking Mara into the cave, Paul and Marko behind him. Dwayne was already sitting on one of the couches, Marko had dried blood all over his face, and Paul's usual dazed expression had turned grim. Two hours without him, and everything went to hell.

"Is she…?" Hayley asked, softly.

Spencer nodded as he gently placed the body on the other couch.

"Yeah. He did it." Spencer answered bluntly, pointing at Marko.

David looked over at his youngest childe sharply.

If Hayley cared who was responsible for the death of her friend, she didn't show it. She simply walked over to Mara's body.

"Help me sit her up." Hayley said to Spencer.

He nodded and together they managed to prop her into a sitting position. Hayley moved behind the girl so she could see the back of her head. She moved her hair at the base of her skull until she found a small scar from an incision. She Placed two fingers over it and waited. Her face broke into a smile. It was there, the tiniest pulse of brain activity.

"She's not dead."

All eyes were suddenly on her.

"She's not?" Marko asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"How do you…?" Spencer asked.

"We all have chips at the base of our skulls that measure our brain activity. Hers is still working, so she's still in there somewhere. Right now, it's like she's in suspended animation."

"How do you get her out of it?" David asked.

"I'd need to give her an injection of lysoserum." Hayley said slowly.

"We don't have any, do we?" Spencer asked.

"Not unless you and Mara brought some.

"No."

"So, how long can she stay like this?" Marko asked, biting at his nails nervously.

"Until she loses her all her pigment." Hayley answered.

"What do you mean loses her pigment?" David asked, walking over to her.

"Look." Hayley said.

The ends of Mara's normally strawberry-blonde hair were now a stark white.

"When her entire body turns that color, there's nothing I can do." She said sadly.

The group fell into silence, no one knowing what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, 5,000 miles away, Sarah had finally torn her eyes away from the GPS monitor and was running at full speed towards the dorms. She burst into the room, and three faces turned toward her.

"Pack your bags girls, were going on a road trip.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that's chapter 12! Just want to ask, has anyone read the book Skeleton Creek? It's that new book out, with the videos and passwords? If you haven't you defiantly should! It was so good and now I'm so mad that I have to wait until September for the next one. Anyway, Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Spiderwebs

**Authors Note:**** Halle-friggin-lujah. I finally got my new laptop. It took 1 week, 2 days, and 18 hours but I got it! Updates will be coming faster now. RIt is 12:30am and I'm STILL up trying to finish typing this. I THOUGHT I had this chapter all planned out, but the plot bunnies had other ideas. Please R&R! ONWARD!**

*** * ***

Diana Hallaway opened her eyes to darkness. Blinking a couple of times, she looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. The sound of a motor in the distance cut through the dark, silent night and the confusion clouding Diana's mind and she remembered.

_Getting out of her car as silently as she could, Diana pursued the kids on the motorcycles. There were seven of them. She followed them for an hour, and had only been able to make out three of them clearly. Finally, the oldest looking boy with a spiked mullet looked anxiously over his shoulder. Turning to the others, he seemed to communicate with them mentally. It was then that Diana realized that the boy was a vampire. Maybe all of them were. The group split up, three boys walked into a video store, another boy led a familiar looking girl toward the beach, and finally, the leader pulled another girl down a nearby alley. The girl was about 5'4" and almost unhealthily thin with long, vibrant red hair. Diana gasped._

"_Hayley." She whispered._

_She followed them down the alley and what she saw made something inside her snap. The vampire was _shielding_ her daughter. _Protecting_ her. Who did he think he was? Did he think he would succeed at the one thing she had failed at? Protecting her daughter? Not likely. He was probably hurting her. She would take Hayley away from this place so she could be happy. They could both be happy. Diana ran at the vampire, knocking him to the ground. She pulled a silver-laced knife out of the sheath on her hip and in one swift motion, slid it across his throat. He cried out, but before she could finish him off, Hayley screamed and pushed her off the boy, punching her repeatedly in the face, arms, ribs, wherever she could reach. Grabbing the knife off the ground, Hayley made to stab her with it square in the chest but stopped when she saw her face. She gasped and within seconds had taken off into the air, the unconscious vampire with her._

Tears began to fall down Diana's cheeks. Her daughter, her little girl had chosen a _vampire_ over her. Slowly getting up off the ground, she walked from the now deserted alleyway to her car, activating the GPS when she was safely inside. Starting the vehicle, she followed the reading. She would find Hayley and bring her home. Whatever it took.

* * *

Parked all throughout Santa Carla were large white vans. Each van had a team of 10-12 men armed with fighter rifles and taser guns that could shoot up to 6,000 volts. Every van also had a symbol on the back. Two black sideways triangles, facing each other at the points. Lysan Corp had arrived in Santa Carla and they were out for blood. Veronique Duncan was in the largest van looking over some files. Hours before they had set off for the Californian city, four experiments had escaped the institute. Their names were Sarah, Jazz, Renne, and Katherine. Veronique frowned at the files trying to understand how tall six of the escaped girls had managed not only to resist the drugs they were given, but also to get away from Lysan unscathed. She threw the four manila folders across the large interior of the van. This was becoming a mess, a huge tangled mess that, as usual would be left for her to clean up. Veronique was snapped out of her mental ranting when she saw something through the heavily tinted windows of the white van, a woman with black hair walking, well, limping really to an old looking Honda Accord. The woman's face was badly beaten and, from what she could see, held a betrayed look. Recognizing the woman immediately, Veronique told the man driving to follow her. She smirked to herself and muttered,

"C'mon Diana, lets go find your daughter."

* * *

It was unknown to the Lysan teams that Hayley and Mara had been keeping the company of vampires for the short time they had been in Santa Carla. And since the leader was extremely paranoid, he and the other three Lost Boys had been patrolling the boardwalk and the surrounding area, looking for any signs of Lysan Corp. It was Marko who saw the vans. He went back to the cave and just as he was about to relay this information to the others, a voice cut through the silence in the ruined hotel.

Renne, go get Mara. Kat, Find Hayley. Jazz and I will hold them off. GO!"

The blurred forms of four girls streaked around the cave. The blonde that was giving the orders ran at Paul, who was closest, and decked him in the face. Mistaking the girls as a threat, The four vampires began to fight back until Hayley, who was being dragged from a room in the back of the cave called out,

"STOP! Don't hurt them!"

The boys and the girls for that matter all stopped and looked at Hayley strangely.

"Uh, do you mean us? Or them?" the girl named Jazz asked, confused.

"All of you! We're all on the some side."

Renne snickered and all eyes turned to her.

"Hays, you know there _vampires_ right?" she asked still giggling slightly.

"Yeah, I do."

They all fell silent.

"Then _why_ are you living with them?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"They helped me out. I trust them."

"So, then what's up with Mara?" Katherine asked, looking over at the still form of her friend.

Mara's hair was now half white, half blonde. Her skin was also unnaturally pale.

"It was an accident." Hayley answered slowly.

Spencer snorted.

"Yeah, an _accident_" He said sarcastically.

"Not helping" Hayley hissed.

"What did this 'accident consist of?" Sarah asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Marko drained Mara and now she's in suspended animation or something." Spencer said bluntly.

Sarah whirled around and advanced on Marko.

"You WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"It was an accident." Hayley repeated, glaring at Spencer who looked pleased with himself.

"Was it also and 'accident' that David tried to do the same to you?" Spencer asked again, trying to stifle a laugh. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Ok. I've heard enough. Hayley, you and Spencer come with us. We'll get Mara some help and then we'll relocate."

"No." Hayley said firmly.

"What do you mean no, Hays?" Renne asked.

"I'm not going with you. I'm tired of running. I want to stay here."

"Hays," Spencer started.

"No." She said again.

The cave lapsed into silence. Jazz crossed the room and stood next to Hayley.

"If Hays is staying then so am I. She's right anyway, we can't keep running, we have to fight Lysan."

She turned to the four boys.

"Are you really going to help us?" she asked, a bit of doubt in her voice.

Slowly, David nodded.

"I said we would."

Katherine crossed the room.

"Then I'm in too."

Spencer, Renne, and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah sighed.

"Fine. I guess were outvoted."

Coming to an agreement the group decided to continue swapping off for patrolling to make sure the Lysan teams didn't find them before they were prepared. Jazz took her turn for boardwalk surveillance, and the other three girls left for the motel they were staying at. Before they left, Hayley pulled Sarah aside.

"Please tell me you brought lysoserum with you." She pleaded.

"No. We didn't. We figured that it would be better not to use it, in case we accidentally hurt someone. Why?"

"If we don't get some to Mara, she's not going to be able to come out of her 'coma' and she'll die." Hayley answered dejectedly.

Sarah bit her lip, trying to think of an alternate solution.

"She only way I can think of getting some is to break into one of Lysan's vans and steal some. They probably have a ton of it on them."

Hayley sighed.

"I was hoping there would be another, less life-threatening way."

"We'll back you up." Sarah said

She looked over at Mara.

"How long do you think she has left?"

"Three, four days at the most."

"We better get cracking then. I'll see if I can find an emptier van on my patrol and try to swipe some."

Hayley nodded and Sarah left the cave. Head pounding, Hayley walked into her 'room' and flopped onto the bed., blissfully unaware at the danger that was closing in on her.

* * *

**A/N:** **All right guys, this story is coming to an end. I'd say 4 more chapters give or take. I need to know if you guys would be interested in a sequel. I have some ideas on how the story is going to end, but I can't write them unless I know whether there's going to be another one or not. So I'm leaving it up to you. Let me know either way! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. XO

**Authors Note:**** I'm thinking that this is going to be the last chapter. I'm going to do a short epilogue type thing to sum up any loose ends. That will be up in about a half hour. So here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. The epic battle with Lysan Corp. See what goes down. READ!!!!!! **

*** * ***

Sarah paced the floor of the old motel until she heard the sound of a keycard being swiped through the door. Said door opened and Jazz walked in. She grinned at Sarah and whispered,

"Good luck."

Sarah nodded and slipped outside into the silent night. Floating silently into the air, she flew around the empty boardwalk. The vans were still there, parked in random places around the pier, seemingly harmless. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the vans move. It was following a black Honda Accord. After pursuing both vehicles for about five minutes, she realized it was heading in the direction of Hudson's Bluff. Adrenaline rushing through her, Sarah took off back towards the cave to warn the others.

* * *

Diana Hallaway followed the red dot on her GPS screen. Hayley was on Hudson's Bluff. She shuddered at the thought of what those vampires could be doing to her little girl. Diana froze as she heard the sound of a car door slam shut behind her. Whipping around, she paled. The smirking face of Veronique Duncan was revealed.

"What are _you _doing here?" Diana hissed.

"Same as you, I'm here for Hayley." Veronique answered, smirking still.

"Stay away from her!" Diana screamed, trying to shove the woman away.

Veronique sidestepped her and ran down the up the steps to the top of the bluff. Diana began to follow but stopped abruptly when she heard a scream.

* * *

_Five Minutes Ago_

"There here." Sarah said skidding into the cave, gasping for breath.

Six pairs of eyes snapped toward her alarmed.

"Now?!" Spencer asked, eyes widening.

"No, next week. Of course now nimrod!" Sarah shrieked.

Hayley stepped between them to stop the coming argument. She turned to Sarah,

"Go get the others. We'll hold them off."

Sarah was gone before Hayley finished her request.

They rest of them all tuned into the sound of footsteps outside the cave. Before Hayley could react, David had gone outside to meet the intruder. Seconds later, they heard a scream.

* * *

Veronique managed to grab her taser out of her pocket just before she was pushed to the ground. Looking at the boys face, she paled, glowing body, red eyes, and fangs. A vampire. Wonderful. She activated the taser and pressed it into his stomach. He cried out in pain and rolled off her. She continued into the cave and was met with three other vampires, the still form of Mara, Hayley's annoying little boyfriend Spencer, and of course Hayley herself.

"Found you." Veronique said in a sing-song voice.

Hayley feigned surprise.

"You're still alive? Last time I checked you were begging me not to let you burn to death." She shot back mockingly.

"Just goes to show you, if you try to kill someone, you should wait and make sure their dead. A mistake I don't intend to make again."

Anger flicked behind Hayley's eyes as she remembered being locked in a burning basement.

"Great advice. When I kill you this time I'll be sure to remember that." She said.

Without warning, Veronique lunged at her. Before she was able to tackle her to the ground, she was grabbed from behind and slammed down to the floor. Sarah, Renée, Jazz, and Katherine stood at the entrance to the cave, David behind them.

"We're heeeeeeere!" Renée called out happily.

"Sorry it took us so long." Jazz said stifling a laugh.

"You could have waited for us." Katherine pouted.

"I tried, but Miss. Impatient over here just had to start." Hayley answered, gesturing to Veronique.

"Enough of this!" Veronique shrieked. She pressed a button on the walkie-talkie clipped to her hip. The cave was immediately swarmed with armed men. That's how it started.

Sarah, Renée, Jazz and Katherine began to fight back, kicking, punching, and flinging men across the room using the power of their mind. Spencer had grabbed Mara's body and was trying to bring in into one of the back rooms with Hayley and Dwayne covering him. Once they got her in the room, Hayley and Dwayne joined the chaos back in the lobby, while Spencer stayed with Mara. Hayley threw two guards into opposite walls as she walked one destination in mind. Striding towards Veronique, she was suddenly yanked down and put out of everyone's range. She turned around, annoyed, expecting to see David, but instead she was met with a pair of identical Hazel eyes. She gasped.

"Mom?"

"Hayley." Diana said disbelievingly.

"Mom!" Hayley threw her arms around her mother, momentarily forgetting that she was the one who attacked David in the alley. Her mother pulled away and pushed some of her bangs off her face.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." She said, grabbing her daughter's hand.

Hayley drew back.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly.

"We can't stay here! It's dangerous! I'm not letting anyone take you away anymore. Now we can go home."

"No. Mom! Stop, I'm can't go now! They need my help!"

"They'll be fine sweetie."

Hayley continued struggling as her mother pulled her towards the entrance, managing to stay undetected. Normally, she could have got out of her grip easily, but she didn't want to hurt her. Suddenly a firm voice from behind them spoke,

"She said she doesn't want to go."

They both turned around. Hayley was relieved to see David standing there. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her semi-behind him and bared his fangs to the woman. Suddenly, it licked in Hayley's head.

"You're the one who attacked us in the alley."

"He's a _vampire_ Hayley!"

"I know that! I don't care! He and his friends found me and they've been _helping_ me."

"Please Hayley, just come with me."

"No!"

Diana snapped and struck her daughter across the face. This was the end of David's patience. He tackled the woman to the ground and was about to rip out her throat but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. The three of them turned to see Katherine on the floor writhering in pain. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling expressionlessly as her body was rapidly stripped of all color. Finally her eyes went white and she stopped convulsing, her screams stopping as well. The entire cave was silent for a beat.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!" Jazz screamed at a guard who still had his taser outstretched. He was staring at Kat's body as though he himself couldn't even fathom as to how he has killed the girl. Jazz jumped at him and the fight resumed.

David turned back to Diana who was still pinned to the ground under him. He turned to look at Hayley who shook her head slowly. He nodded and turned back to the woman and whispered,

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Hayley. Touch her again and I can't be held responsible for my actions." In one swift motion, he struck her and she passed out.

"Thanks." Hayley said softly.

David just smirked at her and went back to fighting off guards. They just kept coming, and it seemed like there would be no end. Hayley didn't care about that though. The guards were simple enough. She walked over the prone form of her mother and exited the cave. There was her real target. Veronique turned around.

"Just you and me now, huh?" She said smirking.

"Yeah Veronique, It's just you and me."

"Let the games begin then."

"Veronique lunged at Hayley and had her pinned in seconds. She grabbed a syringe out from one of her many pockets and just as she was about to stab Hayley with it, she was launched 30 feet into the air and held there. Hayley got up and sent the woman crashing back down to earth. The blow could have been deadly, but Hayley didn't want to kill her just yet. She walked over to Veronique's prone form in the sand. The woman pulled her down and slashed the side of her arm with a switchblade that had fallen out of one of her pockets and into the sand. Hayley shrieked in agony as Veronique continued to slash her arms and her abdomen to ribbons. It took all of Hayley's remaining strength to throw the woman off her, causing the blade to fall out of her hands. Hayley, dizzy from the pain, stumbled over to the small bade and picked it up. She walked over to Veronique and glared at her as she plunged the knife into the woman's chest.

"That's for everything you did to us." She gasped out.

Veronique's eyes widened and she struggled to breathe as blood flooded her mouth. Finally her face went blank. She was dead, for real this time. Hayley went back to the cave to see the others getting rid of the last of Lysan's men. Spencer was back in the lobby with Mara's body. Jazz and Renée were bent over Katherine's completely white form.

"There's nothing we can do." Renée said slowly, tears escaping down her cheeks.

Sarah kicked a nearby wall angrily.

"I hate them. I friggin hate them." She yelled.

"Did anyone get lysoserum for Mara?" Hayley asked quietly, still holding her wounds protectively.

It was then that they all realized she was back. She had been surprised that none of the boys had smelled the blood on her. David walked over to her and mover her hands away from herself to get a good look at her stomach.

"Yeah, we did." Jazz said holding up a syringe filled with green liquid

"Is Veronique dead?" Sarah asked

Hayley nodded her vision swimming.

"Hays are you okay?" Spencer asked walking over to her.

Hayley began to feel weird. She could barley see everything was so warped and her knees were buckling under her.

"Hays? Hays! HAYLEY!" Spencer yelled tapping her face.

She didn't respond. She couldn't form words. She just watched as her blurred vision went black and the sounds stopped. She wasn't dead, she could feel the others around her, still trying to wake her up. She didn't know how long it had been when she finally opened her eyes. She had an odd sense of Déjà vu. She was lying in a bed with David next to her, his arm slug lazily around her waist. She struggled to sit up but after a while gave up. She dozed until she felt someone's eyes burning a hole in her head. She opened her eyes to see Davis staring at her intensely.

"What happened?" She said groggily.

"We don't know." David said finally.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He gestured over to the single cracked mirror that was in the cave she looked in it and gasped at what she saw.

Her skin, which had always looked unhealthily pale, was now a flawless shade off alabaster. Her hazel eyes were brighter and you could clearly see every single shade of every single color in her irises. Her usually scrawny figure had filled out and her red hair was, if possible even redder. She turned to David.

"How…?"

He walked over to her and pushed her against the wall, his arms on either side of her head.

"You passed out three nights ago. While you were out, you changed." He said simply, drawing nearer to her lips as he spoke.

"Not that I'm complaining." He whispered huskily against her mouth just as he kissed her.

The kiss escalated into more and needless to say, none of them said anything else for a while.

* * *

Hayley laughed at Paul as he tried and failed to reclaim his stereo from Marko. She smiled to herself, thinking about the decision she made the day before, to stay with the boys in Santa Carla. She felt closer to them than she did to Sarah, Jazz Renée and Mara. She felt like she belonged here. Maybe she did. Maybe she finally belonged somewhere…

**TBC…**

*** * ***

**Authors Note: ****Writing the epilogue as we speak!!! There IS going to be a sequel, I'm happy to say. It might not be up right away though since I'm starting another story for Skeleton Creek. I hope that you all check that one out too; you don't need to have read the book in order to understand it. Thanks 4 reading! Stay tuned 4 the epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N:** I know I said a half hour, but I had to go watch Lost. Here's the epilogue!

* * *

After the Fight, Mara was revived. She remembered what happened, and the only thing she was upset about was not being able to fight Lysan with them. Marko apologized profusely up to the point where Mara threatened to stake him if he didn't stop. Needless to say he listened. Mara left with Sarah. Renée and Jazz to free the rest of the girls at Lysan Corp. Dr. Burns was arrested after being beaten to an inch of his life. Most of the girls found their families, or a family that was willing to adopt them. The ones who didn't disappeared. They were around of course, but they just didn't want to be found. Spencer went home to Summerlin after threatening each of the four boys profusely with various threats to their person if they hurt Hayley in any way. Hayley was sorry to see her friend go, but she knew it was for the best. Hayley, herself decided to remain in Santa Carla with the boys. She fit in with them and they liked having her around. And it wasn't like David would have let her leave if she wanted to. The hardest decision that had been made was what to do with Hayley's mother, Diana. After much deliberation, they finally decided to wipe everything about Hayley from her memory. One of the younger girls from Lysan who needed a home was left in her care, and Diana remembered just enough about the Corporation to help the girl. Everything was pretty good now, but Hayley couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, it wasn't over.

**TBC…**

**Sequel will be up soon! Thanks for all of the support and the great reviews guys! This was my first Fanfiction and I'm glad I sucked it up and posted it. Again, please check out my story on Skeleton Creek as well. I'll be updating it along with the sequel. I PROMISE you don't need to know anything about the book Skeleton Creek in order to understand the story. Thanks Again!!!**

**3 HollowayCutie42 XXX**


End file.
